All I'm Asking For Is Love
by courtneyleighh
Summary: SLASH. HP/SS. Starts out with GW/HG but leads into Harry and Severus. Occumulency lessons have returned again although Voldemort is in hiding. Snape hates Harry, he keeps telling himself. Does Harry hate Snape? Snape helps Ginny out.
1. Ginny Trouble

**(A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I'm hoping you like it so give me feedback. Tell me if it sucks or if you love it. I want to know if I should continue. It starts off with Ginny but it will turn into a HP/SS slash. I wanted to start it off with Ginny because it will eventually explain some things with Snape and Harry's relationship. Enjoy)**

Ginny Weasley was having an amazing day. She didn't have potions today, which was always a great thing and she didn't have to practice with the rest of the quidditch team tonight. Only seventh-years had the privilege of practicing after hours on a school night, and since Harry has been missing many practices due to detentions and "remedial potions" with Professor Snape, the seventh years needed all the practice they could get. To top that off, Hermione Granger had offered to help her write her potion's essay tonight! To anyone else that would mean nothing, but to Ginny that meant the world. Ever since last summer when they had stayed at Grimmauld Place, Ginny had been having strange reoccurring dreams about Hermione. At first she just shrugged it off saying they spent a lot of time together, but when Ginny started feeling attracted to Hermione in real life, she didn't know what to do. Instead of talking to someone about it, she decided to keep a diary just of what she was feeling. This diary never left her, ever. Ginny was glad they were all crowded in the great hall when Hermione offered to help her so she could blame her now bright-red blush on the heat. "Meet me in my room after dinner Gin." Hermione told her as she rushed off to Ancient Runes.

Ginny walked slowly to her study hall period, praying that Lupin would be the teacher supervising. To her horror, she walked in on a scowling Professor Snape. "20 points from Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's inability to show up to class on time. One would think with brothers like yours, you would learn to behave!" Ginny's face burned from humiliation as she took a seat next to Luna Lovegood. "You shouldn't listen to him. I think your whole family is just lovely." Luna said in a whisper. Ginny gave her a smile and opened her transfiguration notebook. Her assignment was due tomorrow, yet her hands were itching to take out her diary and record her newest thoughts and feelings. Quickly looking around the room to see where Professor Snape was, she took it out and opened to a new page. Writing about Hermione always put her in a trance so she didn't realize that Professor Snape had walked over to her table and was now peering over her shoulder. "10 points from Gryffindor for not doing homework, and detention tonight with me Miss Weasley." Ginny's head snapped up as she realized what he had just said. 'No,no,no!' her mind screamed. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, please I can't have detention tonight!" she pleaded to the now angry potions master. "Another 10 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time. Now everyone get back to work and I will see you tonight Miss Weasley after dinner in my office. Also, I will be confiscating this since you seem to be unable to concentrate on your work." Tears began to build in Ginny's eyes as she watched him snap her diary shut and slip it into his robes. 'This is bad, real bad.' Her mind thought as she tried to wipe her eyes the best she could.

Thankfully the class was now over, and she didn't have any more after that. She ran to her room and jumped onto her bed, pulling the curtains closed. Then she took out her wand and erected a silencing charm around her. After she made sure the silencing charm was secure, she slammed her head down and cried into her pillow. "Why me? Merlin, why me?" She screamed, slamming her fists into her mattress. Just when she thought something good between her and Hermione was finally going to happen, Professor Snape has to go and fuck it all up. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She whispered, voice too hoarse from screaming. Her eyes shut and she slowly let sleep take over her, making sure her alarm woke her up for dinner.


	2. Snape Knows WHAT?

**(A/N: Hey I'm trying to write a lot more its just been really hard since my laptop is broken so I've been trying to steal my moms every chance I get. The only review I got was from my friend who was on my own user name so basically I got no reviews from people I don't know. I hope you like it because I'm trying hard lol. xoxo)**

* * *

Ginny awoke to the sound of her mother screaming for her to get up. 'Ugh when am I going to get a new alarm?' she wondered, lifting herself off the bed and removing the silencing charms around her curtains. Opening the curtains, she realized she was the only one left in her dorm. She decided to rush to the Great Hall because it wouldn't do any good to face detention with Snape on an empty stomach, although she knew she wouldn't be able to eat after she told Hermione the bad news. Ginny wished she had not taken out her diary. How stupid could she have been? Especially when Snape was supervising! She should've known better. All the thoughts in her mind came to an end when she saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table all alone. Pieces of her golden hair were falling into her face while she stared at the words on the page of the newest book she was reading. The breath caught in Ginny's throat and her heart began to race. Hermione was the most beautiful girl Ginny had ever seen.

From the head table, Severus Snape watched the youngest Weasley stand in the middle of the hall looking like an idiot. She seemed to be staring at something at the Gryffindor table and suddenly Snape had the urge to find out what. From what he heard from his house, Ginny Weasley was dating the "golden boy" Harry Potter. 'I hate Harry Potter!' Snape thought giving any students looking at him his trademark sneer. His head returned to his plate and his mind began to think up ways to make Ginny suffer tonight, like all the years her brothers made him suffer. Then he thought of the perfect punishment, he was going to make the girl sit in her seat while he read what she was writing in study hall today to her. While he was at it, he might as well start at the beginning. The idea was perfect he thought. What else could she have written about? He knew that this notebook might have secrets about Potter that only his girlfriend would know. Yes, torture Weasley while gaining new things to taunt Potter about. This will be a good night.

Ginny broke out of her trance and started to blush the color of Ron's hair. She licked her dry lips while looking around, hoping no one saw her staring. Her eyes met the black eyes of Professor Snape, who looked at her with a smirk that made her want to run and hide. He was to blame for all her problems. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of him, she approached Hermione. "Hey Gin," Hermione smiled the words into her book. Ginny wiped her now sweaty palms on her skirt and took a seat across from her. "Are you excited for later? I took out a few books that might help you. They're in my room right now next to the door." Hermione had her own room since she was head girl. "About that 'Mione--" Ginny started when Snape approached. "Miss Weasley, I hope you haven't forgotten you have detention with me in a few minutes, better start walking to dungeons because I do not tolerate lateness. Pity you won't be able to snog your little boyfriend Potter, but I'm sure he'll get over it…or not." Snape turned sharply, robes billowing behind him. Hermione snapped her book shut. "I thought I was helping you with your essay tonight?" Ginny was getting nervous having Hermione's eyes bore into hers. "He--I--Well you see I didn't mean to get detention he just sort of…gave it to me… you know?" Ginny's mouth was suddenly dry and she thought she was going to throw up. "Oh… Well you better get to his office before he gives you more detentions." Hermione suggested as she got up and left the great hall. Ginny was going to cry.

The trip to the dungeons was fairly quick for Ginny. Between fast walking and running she made it just in time to Snape's office, knocking abruptly. "Enter," came his hard voice from behind the door. Ginny tried to wipe the tears from her eyes that were threatening to fall. She had a feeling this was going to be bad. She slowly opened the door and shut it behind her. "Sir..?" She asked him seeing there was a single desk in the middle of his office. "Sit, Weasley." Came the voice from another door. Ginny took the seat and her eyes traveled to the man slowly walking towards her in his all black attire. He was holding Ginny's diary. She held her breath. "Miss Weasley, since for some reason you couldn't wait until after your classes were finished to write in this book, I thought we could have our own little story time, what do you think?" He smirked at her revealing his yellow teeth. Ginny, on the other hand, was close to tears again. "Please sir, that's personal!" She begged him, knowing all too well he wouldn't give in to her. 'Thankfully I've password protected all but the last entry.' She thought, a little more hopeful. "Lets start at the first page," Snape said opening up the diary. The page was blank. He tapped his wand to the page and uttered, "Reveal your secrets." Nothing happened. Ginny released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Since it would be illegal for me to use veritaserum to get the password out of you, we'll just read the last page aloud since you had no time to protect this entry." Ginny was going to pass out. "Let's see what has your mind so preoccupied." He said turning the blank pages of the diary very slow.

_"Oh Merlin! I can't believe what just happened. I know I shouldn't be writing this at the moment since the greasy git is walking around, but it couldn't wait. HERMIONE OFFERED TO HELP ME WITH MY POTIONS ESSAY! That's not even the best part; we would be alone in her private bedroom. Just think of the possibilities! Ron and Harry have quidditch with the rest of the seventh years on team for 4 hours after dinner and she told me to meet her after dinner. I'm so excited diary, you don't even understand. Last night I had another dream about her. In the dream she had invited me to her room and when I arrived she was waiting on the bed in lingerie. Black lace with silver sparkles. I was in heaven. Then I was awoken but--"_

"Let me guess, if I had not stopped you, you would've gone on to how much you love your little boyfriend Potter. I bet the rest of this book is filled with pages of love crap about him, aren't I right Weasley?" Ginny gave him a questioning look at first. Surely after reading that he knew how much of a freak she was. Dreaming and yearning for a girl when she was a girl. She shut her eyes for a moment thinking it was all a nightmare. Maybe she was hit with a bludger and was in the infirmary with a concussion. Whatever it was, her reply wasn't quick enough for Snape who was now crouching right in front of her. "Or maybe…" He continued seeing the uneasy look he was getting from Ginny, "You don't swing that way…but then how could you possibly be shagging Harry Potter?" At the words 'Harry Potter' Ginny's diary made a quiet unlocking sound. She cursed to herself for being stupid enough to name the page about Harry after him. Snape seemed delighted. "Of course, my assumptions were wrong, how idiotic of me not to try a simple password like that." He opened the book and looked around. "This item must come from the twins, I have never seen any sixth year able to securely lock every page with a different password." Snape flipped through until he got to another page with words. "Lets see what you have to say about Potter…"

_"Harry and I officially had a talk alone together. It was hard trying to avoid Ron while wishing I were having alone time with Hermione and not Harry. It got even worse then Harry told me that Hermione had suggested dating me. 'Why is love so cruel?' I thought to myself as he took my hand. I really can't date him. He deserves so much more than me. I'm such a freak, if only he knew that I had feelings for his other best friend, who also happened to be a girl. He would probably stop talking to me and tell everyone. I can't deal with people knowing, especially Hermione. But what he was about to say was not only good for him, but secretly good for me. He wanted to fake a relationship. He said he thought I was trustworthy and if I agreed to help him out for the time being, he would try and set me up with whatever guy I chose. Little does he know that I don't need him to set me up, because I was already in love. Love, I used to think that word was rubbish until I realized Hermione's true beauty. Her body was perfect also, just like her. She had all the right curves, not overly large breasts, a cute little innie bellybutton, and a nice arse. Oops I got off topic. Now back to Harry… He said we would only have to pretend until he was sure of something. I'm not really sure what he meant but I didn't give it any thought. All we would have to do was hold hands in public and snog in public. When we were alone I was free to fantasize about any 'guy' I wanted. When I agreed to help him he gave me a huge hug, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I made a mental note to ask him later on what this was all about. Maybe it was an attempt to make Cho Chang jealous? But I really don't know why he would want to do that. Ever since Cedric's death she has said she gave up on love. No one tries to correct her because she's already a mess so it doesn't even matter anymore. I really am curious now why Harry was acting so strange. I want to ask Hermione but I know that will do more harm than good. Besides, I don't really care about the answer if I ask her; I just care about staring at those plump, juicy pink lips and her innocent brown eyes. I need to end this because it's lights out and the rest of the girls are getting angry. Until tomorrow… xoxo"_

Snape gave the girl in front of him a double take. There were few lesbians in the wizarding community. Like Ginny, any lesbians at Hogwarts usually stayed 'in the closet' as muggle's called it, during school years and then once in the world they either embraced it, or married some man and lived unhappy. Snape then wondered what the Weasley's would think about it if they knew. He had known Molly and Arthur for a long time from the Order and he thought they seemed like the kind of parents that would understand and help out their daughter. Then he thought back to what he had just read about Potter. 'What is that boy up to?' He thought trying to rid his mind of Potter thoughts. He had a lot to talk about with Miss Weasley at the moment.

* * *

**Yeah I'm going to end it there. It's getting late and I'm still debating on whether I want another chapter of what Snape and Ginny talk about or something different. I'm not sure yet. Review please! I wanna know what you think :]**


	3. Love Triangle?

-1Ginny was now openly crying. She didn't care if it was Snape in front of her or that he would use this against her for the rest of her life. After Snape read the last passage he handed Ginny her diary and sat down at his desk, head in hands. "Why do you have to be so evil?!" Ginny shouted at him, not caring anymore how many detentions he gave her. She was stunned to see he ignored her, which made her think that he would probably have her sent to Madame Pomfrey to get examined. Or even worse, maybe he would send her to St. Mungo's and have her committed. She wiped her tear-stained face and looked up at her Professor. "I guess I'll just head to infirmary then." She mumbled and began to get up when Snape lifted his arm, indicating that she wasn't dismissed. "Sit down you silly girl," He started standing back up again. "Why on earth would I send you to the infirmary?" He was appalled that she would think something so foolish, but he wanted to know her reasoning behind it. "Because," The tears reappeared and her throat got tighter. She swallowed twice and hiccupped. "Because I'm a freak!" She cried out the last three words, breaking down completely. Snape immediately backed away a bit, thinking of a way to comfort her all while wishing he were anywhere but there. He told himself he had to talk to her because he was trained in this. But all the teachers were, so he could easily just hand her off to her head of house and explain what was going on. But in the back of his mind he wanted more information on Potter and what he was trying to do. Either way, he knew someone had to talk to her.

"You are not a freak, Miss Weasley." Snape made sure to emphasize the not. "You're lying!" Ginny jumped up and tried to make a run for the door. Snape lifted his hand and the door shut, along with all the locks. Ginny pounded her fists on the door and demanded to be let out. "Temper tantrums wont get you far in life." He said boredly while sitting back down. "Come sit and talk to me." He pointed his wand at the desk and said a word Ginny didn't know. Almost instantly the desk turned into a couch. It was green and silver with black pillows. Snape motioned for Ginny to sit. Eventually Ginny gave in walked to the couch, making herself as comfortable as she could. "Why would you want to talk to me? So you can tell all your slimy Slytherins my secrets?" Snape was losing his patience now. If this girl wasn't going to talk, he might as well slip some knowledge into a few Slytherins. Parkinson and Malfoy maybe, he was sure they would love to know. He sighed out a reply in his most monotone voice, "No, as a teacher I'm here to help you out with your problems and you seem to have a big problem." That was somewhat a lie, he thought. All teachers were trained to help out gay/lesbian or confused students the best they could. Snape knew he had to talk to her or he would have to tell someone else, and he wasn't sure how she would handle that. 'Damn you Albus!' Snape mentally scolded the man for making sure all the teachers knew what to do in this type of situation.

"So you admit that this isn't normal…" Ginny replied causing Snape to glare at the teen. "Miss Weasley, you must have not listened to a word I said if you think that I would even imply you weren't normal." Ginny was getting dizzy. Surely Snape hadn't just told her she was normal. She knew she wasn't. Maybe her mind was twisting around his words, making her look like more of a fool in front of him than usual. She decided whatever it was she just wasn't going to talk. Snape may have had told her she couldn't leave, but that didn't mean he could force her to talk. Why did he care anyways? He was a bastard. A greasy, slimy, Slytherin bastard. Then she thought back to the day Harry had come to Grimmauld Place and the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron and she had tried to listen in on one of the Order meetings. Snape was in the Order. 'OH MERLIN!' She thought, going pale. Surely Snape wouldn't say anything to her parents, would he? She couldn't allow that. They would hate her and disown her for sure. She let out a small whimper.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked, hearing her whimper. "Um Sir…" Ginny started but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Snape let out a loud groan. "Don't move." He said sharply to the youngest Weasley. He flicked his wand and all the locks began to unlock. Then he quickly cast a spell to check the time. "Enter!" His voiced hissed, visibly angry. Harry Potter entered his Professor's office slowly. "Potter! You're 30 minutes early." Snape said through gritted teeth. Harry had turned and now placed all of his attention on Ginny. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously. Snape didn't like the way he asked her but kept his mouth shut and watched the two. Ginny looked away and mumbled something that Snape couldn't hear, and neither could Harry. He walked towards her and put his hard over hers. "I'm here for detention, Harry." She replied, eyes looking everywhere but his. Harry noticed tear streaks on her cheeks and slowly wiped them away with his thumbs. He then placed a small peck on her cheek. "Give it up, Potter!" Snape screeched, making both Ginny and Harry jump. "W-what do you mean, Professor?" Snape pinched the bridge of his large nose and stood up. "What I mean, Potter, is that you don't really like the girl, and she doesn't really like you, so enough with the act." His words were like ice, and they made Harry visibly shiver. Harry then turned his head and looked at Ginny again. She had started to silent cry. "Gin…?" Harry said, taking her hand again. She pulled her hand away and let out a sob.

"I'msosorryHarryIdidn'twanttotellhimbuthereaditinmydiaryIdidn'tmeanforthistohappeni'msosorrythisisallmyfaultIknowyouhatemenowi'msorry!" She cried out in all one breath. Harry didn't seem to understand. He wiped the hair from her face and gently asked her to repeat what she had just said. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Professor Snape confiscated my diary and for my detention he decided to read it out loud to me. He came across what I had wrote about our agreement and some other personal stuff. I'm so sorry Harry." Harry blinked a couple of times before it hit him. "So, I guess you want to end it then?" He asked in a sad voice. "End what? Potter there wasn't anything to begin with!" Snape's voice echoed through the room. "Professor, will you please stay out of this?" Harry snapped. He vaguely wondered why his professor cared so much anyways. It wasn't like he was 'using' one of his Slytherin's. He thought Ginny was fine with this when they made the arrangement. "Maybe it would be easier to tell everyone we just didn't have enough chemistry?" Ginny replied trying to help out her friend. Harry nodded in agreement. "Besides, there are so many girls lined up to be the next girlfriend of the 'chosen one'." Ginny said with a laugh. Harry tried to laugh back, but his attempts failed. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked with a frown. She might not have feelings for Harry but she still cared about him like a brother and seeing him hurt was not something she liked. "Nothing, Gin. You're right there are a lot of other girls out there. Sorry it didn't work." He hung his head a little bit and moved closer to the door.

"Potter sit!" Harry jumped again, remembering Snape was still in the room. "Miss Weasley, you are to report to me tomorrow night so we can finish this detention. There are still a few hours before you have to be back in your dorm, I trust that you will be able to make it back to Miss Granger's room without any trouble?" Ginny's eyes widened for a second before she realized what Snape was trying to do. "Yes Professor." She said with a smile. She gave Harry a small hug and left the room. "Potter why are you here?" Snape's voice was low and hate traveled off of every word. "Well you see professor, quidditch practice was canceled because someone hexed Katie's broom and she was sent to the infirmary." Harry replied with the same amount of hate. Snape sighed loudly. "So you decided to come to your lessons early? Why?" It was now Harry's turn to sigh. "I thought since I now had the free time I could use it on something useful sir, but since you would rather wait until the real time of our meeting I guess I could go visit 'Mione, Ron and Ginny." Snape lifted his wand and muttered locking and silencing charms on the door. "Clear your mind, Potter." He said and stood up, walking towards where Harry was sitting. "Legilimens!" Snape shouted, pushing into Harry's mind. Snape immediately was pulled into whatever memory Harry had just been thinking about. He could feel Harry struggle a bit to push him out, but his attempts were useless.

"_Siri!" Harry Potter shouted running into the arms of his godfather. They were in he headmasters office. "I'll leave you two alone then." Albus Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. "So how have you been? I haven't see you in forever!" Sirius Black said, giving his godson another hug. "You saw me two weeks ago!" Harry laughed into his godfathers chest. "I heard you have a girlfriend. Ginny Weasley is a great choice Harry!" Harry's eyes saddened but his smile never left his face. "About that, I wanted to ask you something. Something important." Harry's face was now serious with a mixture of fear. "Yes, of course. What's wrong my little cub?" Harry's eyes darted to the headmasters door then back to his feet. "Well…um you see there's this thing and I'm not sure how to handle it. You're the only one I can talk to Siri and I'm just so scared." Sirius turned and faced his godson. He lifted Harry's head and looked into his eyes. "Harry, you know I would never judge you. Just tell me what's wrong and you know I will help the best that I can." Harry breathed in sharply before he replied. "Siri I think I'm--"_

Before Snape could hear the words coming out of Potter's mouth, he was forcefully pushed out. Harry lay back on the couch panting and sweating. He had used all his strength to push out Snape and he was just glad that Snape had not heard or saw what was to come next. He glared at Snape. "So Potter, what were you about to tell your dogfather?" Snape said with a smirk. Harry glared even harder, trying to catch his breath so he could reply. "That's none of your business! It's private." Snape laughed. It wasn't a real laugh, it was a laugh full of hate and frustration. "When will you learn boy? The Dark Lord won't look past a memory because it's personal. He will use it against you, and then he will torture you with it! I swear you grow more and more like your father everyday." Something in Harry snapped. He jumped up and had his wand pointed at Snape. "I am not like my father!" He screamed, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Snape was taken aback. Maybe he had been wrong? If he had he surely wouldn't let Potter know. "What are you going to do Potter? Are you going to attack me? That would make you exactly like your father." Snape said coldly backing up towards the wall. Harry's hand began to shake and he slowly lowered his wand. Falling to the floor, he let the tears that were threatening to fall out and he cried for everything he was feeling. Snape looked at the boy in front of him. He was not a boy anymore, Snape's mind told him. He shook his head and wondered what to do. 'First Weasley and now Potter? What is with these Gryffindor's today?' Snape wondered.

"Harry get up." Snape said, shaking his head from the realization that he had just called Potter Harry. Harry realized it to, for he got up and stared at his professor with wide eyes. "Say it again." Harry said in a whisper, his whole body still. Snape didn't know what to do. He heard what Harry had said, and yet all he could reply with was a choked out, "what?" Harry looked back up at him, with a smile gracing his lips. "Say my name again." He said stepping towards Snape. Snape stepped backwards. His mind was wandering everywhere. Since when did he refer to Potter as Harry ever? Not even in his mind did he call him Harry, and now all of a sudden he is? Did someone slip him a potion at dinner? Harry took another step towards Snape, and Snape backed away until his back was against the stone wall of his office. Harry had him cornered. "Harry--" Snape's sentence was cut off by Harry burying his head in the crook of Snape's neck. He breathed in the sent of the potions master and wrapped his arms around him. Snape stiffened at the contact and wondered what was going on. Harry was definitely under the Imperius Curse, why else would he be acting this way? Snape had to take him to the headmaster. He cleared his throat. "Harry, I have to take you to the headmaster, you're not well." Harry stepped back a bit, not enough for Snape to get out of his grip though. Harry's emerald green eyes were laced with lust and he had a goofy grin on. He stared deeply into Snape's eyes. "I'm not sick professor… I just realized something before." Snape nodded his head for Harry to continue. Instead of a reply, Snape felt warm lips crash on to his dry ones. It was the most inexperienced kiss Snape had ever felt. He felt entirely bad that Ginny Weasley had to deal with these kisses. That's when he finally realized what was happening. He pushed Harry away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, wiping his mouth and fixing his signature glare on his student. Harry's eyes widened again, but this time in fear. "Oh Merlin! Professor Snape I'm sorry I just thought… IM SO STUPID!" He screamed, running to the door. Harry found the doors to be locked, so he channeled all of his magic and managed to push through it. He opened the door and ran out. Snape stood there staring. What had just happened? He needed to visit the headmaster, and now!

He began his journey to the headmasters office. Giving any students that passed a sneer, unless they were his Slytherin's. He walked up to the gargoyle and muttered, "Pixie Sticks" the gargoyle moved back and allowed him entrance. He walked up the stone stairs and made it to the door. He was about to knock when he heard the headmasters voice. "Enter Severus!" He said. Snape sneered and walked into the room. "Severus my dear boy! Lemon drop? Tea?" Albus offered with twinkling eyes. "No thank you, Albus." He said taking a seat. The headmaster popped a lemon drop into his own mouth and leaned back on his chair, hands resting on his lap. He was wearing bright purple robes with silver stars and moons. His white beard was held together with a purple chain that dangled silver stars and moons. Snape wanted to throw up when he saw it. Albus looked at him through his half-moon spectacles. His eyes had the extra twinkle in them and he sighed happily. "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me, Severus?" Snape sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand through his silky, not greasy, hair and began to speak. "Albus, I don't know what to do. Harry came early for lessons and after a saw half of a memory he broke down crying then he just attacked me!" Snape said not looking the old man in the eyes. Albus laughed which earned him a glare from the potions master. "This is not funny old man!" Albus ceased his laughing and spoke again. "How did he attack you, Severus?" The twinkle was still in his eyes, and he had a smile on his face. "He cornered me and kissed me! I swear to god he must have been under the imperius curse! And then he just ran out." Albus laughed again and Snape stood up and walked towards the door. If the headmaster wasn't going to do anything but laugh he was going to leave. "Severus, my boy please sit back down. We have much to talk about!"

Snape walked back over to his chair and took a seat. "Did you enjoy it Severus?" Snape jumped at the question. "Does it matter? This is forbidden. I am his teacher! And I hate him!" Snape sneered. "Hmm… This is not forbidden Severus, and you know it. He is of age and consenting. Also, you and I both know you do not hate him. Maybe you could give him a chance?" Snape was sure the headmaster was on something. He thought maybe someone slipped a potion to both him and Harry. "I do hate him Albus!" Did he really? He couldn't think of any reasons to hate him anymore. "If you say so Severus… I am curious to know when you stopped calling him 'Potter' and started calling him Harry." Snape cursed himself. Why hadn't he referred to Harry as Potter when he was talking to the headmaster? "fuckfuckfuck!" Snape cried aloud. The headmaster smiled. "Severus, not everyone will take your heart and stomp on it. It wouldn't kill you to try it out. You never know what could come out of this." Snape was about to reply when the fire flared green and Sirius Black stepped through. Snape gave the man his best glare and sneer. "I don't remember asking for Black to be here for our meeting, Albus." Sirius glared back. "I would never come here for you, Snivellus! Harry sent me an urgent message saying he needed me." Albus and Severus both gave each other a look. "I'll send him down then…" Albus said, still giving Severus a look. "We'll finish this later, headmaster." Snape said as he stalked off.

He walked towards the dungeons in quick pace and walked towards the portrait to his private quarters. "Half-Blood Prince" He whispered to the snakes on the portrait and walked into his quarters. "Incendio." He said while pointing his wand towards the fire. Bright orange flames burst up, lighting the room. Snape removed his outer robes and boots and walked towards the two arm chairs facing the fire. "Professor." Snape jumped a tiny bit but stilled, holding his wand in front of him. "Reveal yourself." He said, anger rising with every word. Draco Malfoy stood up from the arm chair. Snape lowered his wand. "How did you get in here, Draco?" Snape had thought his password was perfect, no one knew he was the half-blood prince. "Father had told me a list of passwords that you might use in case I needed to get In touch with you." Came his reply. He was wearing a nice black suit, with a silver tie. "What do you need from me?" Severus asked taking a seat. "Accio firewhiskey." The bottle flew into his hands and he removed the cap and took a sip.

"Well I thought maybe you could help me out with a tiny problem I have…" Draco replied in a tiny voice. "Well get on with it, I don't have all day!" He took a big sip. "I have a crush on Potter." Snape spit firewhisky all over the beige carpet. "You WHAT?" Snape screeched causing Draco to stumble backwards. Snape felt jealousy boil through his veins. 'you hate him Severus, get a grip!' he told his mind. "I'm sorry Draco you just had me caught off guard. Now, I want to know how much of this your father knows?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. "Father knows nothing. He is expecting me to marry Pansy and give him an heir… but I can't. She's repulsing. Ugh girls." He said scrunching up his face. Snape laughed. He knew what Draco was talking about. "How long have you known you were gay Draco?" Snape wondered how he could miss Draco taking interest in men. "Well sir, it all started the other night… Crabbe and Goyle had caught Potter in the dungeons and they pinned him to the wall and when I walked up to him there was something, I don't know how to explain, it made me just want to ravish him right there." A blush formed on his porcelain skin and he looked down. "I see…" Was all Snape could say. Draco looked up. "Sir… how long ago did you figure out you were…erm….gay?" Draco blushed again. Snape thought it was pretty funny. "When I was 13, but everyone is different." Draco nodded that he understood.

"Draco, you mustn't let anyone know your orientation or your feelings for Potter, especially the Dark Lord." Draco got a confused look on his face, "Sir, I thought the Dark Lord like men…?" Snape sighed. "Yes, Draco he does. But if he knows you are gay he will be more inclined to take you." "T-take m-me?" Draco stumbled on his words, hands shaking. "Yes, It will happen at least once, trust me I know, but all his gay followers turn into his fuck buddies." Snape shuddered at the memory of the Dark Lord on him, in him. Draco grabbed Snape's hand. "Can you teach me how to talk to Potter?" He asked, innocent grey eyes penetrating Snape's deep black orbs. "Draco, does it look like I'm anywhere near an expert at love?" Snape sneered at him and then continued, "All I can tell you is that you'll have to be nice if you at least want him to acknowledge you as Draco. Also, it may take awhile considering he won't trust you, especially cause he knows you're a death eater in training." "But sir I don't want to be a death eater!" Draco cried, slamming his fists into his knees. "Draco, I know and so does the headmaster but you can't go telling the outside world that. If your father or any of the death eaters children find out you will be a dead man." Draco sighed and glared at the floor. "Now, please leave so I can have some peace and quiet." Snape motioned his head towards the door, indicating that their 'meeting' was over. Draco got up and left without another word. "Damn prat." Snape breathed out. He was tired, angry, sober and he now needed to change his password. He walked to his bed and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. The last thing he thought before sleep took over him was what Harry was telling his godfather at the moment.


	4. Severus I'm So Sorry

-1Harry paced back and forth in the Hogwarts owlery. He had sent a letter to Sirius telling him that they needed to talk immediately and he was waiting for a letter back. He had already planned in his head what he would say to Sirius in his next letter and how he would disguise Snape in his letters as a student. How did this even happen? That memory Snape was viewing was him telling his Godfather he thought he might be gay, but he wasn't sure. Sirius was more than willing to help, even letting Harry in on the secret that Remus and he had been dating since he escaped from Azkaban. Harry was slightly angry at first but decided that his godfather had his reasons for not telling him. Then he thought back to the kiss. Snape's lips were dry and thin, but warm and inviting at the same time. After Harry ran from Snape's room and hid in the owlery, he came to the conclusion that he was indeed gay. None of his kisses with Cho or Ginny made him feel so good. He was hard even before Snape had kicked him out. Then the tears came back. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed him. It was like the moment he called him Harry for the first time, something just snapped. He wanted to hug the man and cuddle him and run his hands through his hair. Harry laughed at that thought out loud, picturing what Ron would think if he told him that. He could hear it now, "YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR HANDS THROUGH HIS CLUMPY, GREASE-FILLED HAIR?! ARE YOU MENTAL?" then he would proceed to take Harry to St. Mungo's to get him examined. Harry laughed again, even though the tears still ran freely down his face. "Why does he make me feel this way?" He thought aloud to himself.

"How exactly does he make you feel, Harry?" Harry jumped at the headmasters voice. "Sir, he um… never mind. What are you doing here, sir?" Harry jumbled up his sentence and then cringed at how rude it sounded. "I'm looking for you Harry. Sirius is waiting for you in my office." He gave Harry a small sad smile. "Sir, why is he there? I wrote him a letter but I thought he would just write me back…" Harry trailed off nervously. The headmaster put his hand on Harry's shoulder and his twinkling blue eyes met with teary emerald ones. "Word of advice Harry, don't use any names with your godfather just yet. He won't be able to handle it well at the moment." He gave Harry a wink and walked towards the door. "Also, I changed the password to 'licorice wands'." Harry stared wide-eyed at where the headmaster had just stood. "Great!" He screamed angrily making all the owls in the room screech. How could Snape tell the headmaster like that? It was so unfair! "Yeah and they probably had a great laugh about it. Little Harry Potter, 'the savior of the wizarding word' 'the boy who lived', crushing on his most hated potions professor and former death eater! What a great laugh they must've had." Harry sighed quietly to himself. He opened the door and began the long walk to the headmasters office, trying to figure out how he was going to tell Sirius without telling him he was talking about Snape.

"Harry! Are you alright? It took you long enough!" Sirius embraced Harry into a bone crushing hug that could make Mrs. Weasley's hugs look like heaven. "Can't…Breathe" Harry wheezed out. Sirius smiled and laughed, letting go of his cub. "So what is so important that you had to talk to me about?" He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Harry to do the same. They were positioned so Harry and Sirius could look at each other. The headmaster was sitting far in the back of the room, trying to cause little attention to himself because he wanted to hear what Harry had to say. Unlucky for him, Sirius noticed his presence.

"Albus, I don't want to kick you out of your own office but I feel like maybe Harry would feel better if you didn't hear?" He look towards Harry as if asking him. Harry cleared his throat. "Oh… No Sirius that's okay professor Dumbledore can stay…. I'm pretty sure he already knows, I think. If you want to stay you can, sir." Harry said addressing the last statement towards the headmaster. Albus nodded and told him to continue as if he weren't even there. "Sirius I kind of… kissed someone tonight." Harry said bravely. "Was this someone a boy, Harry?" Sirius said lightly teasing him. Harry looked down at his lap, a blush rising on to his cheeks. "Harry you have nothing to be ashamed of! How did it go? Who's the lucky fellow? Is it Ron?" Harry made a gagging sound and looked up with a disgusted face. "Merlin no! Me and Ron…no no! He's all Hermione's… trust me I've heard them." Then he remembered the headmaster was still there. "Professor, sir, please pretend you didn't hear that." Harry pleaded afraid he was going to get his two best friends in trouble. Albus chuckled warmly. "Trust me, Harry, there are portraits in the boys dorm remember? I've gotten an earful about those two from many of the portraits in there. Some things I may have never needed to know but it makes me think maybe the girls dorms aren't the only knows that need to be enter by gender only." He gave Harry another wink. Sirius laughed. "That doesn't help the students like Harry, Albus. You should also keep the boy he's after away from his dorm! I don't want him to hurt my cub." Harry and the headmaster shared a look, but Sirius didn't notice so he continued. "Just think of all the things that he could do to Harry. I was once a teenager you know!" He said looking at Harry.

Harry shoved his face into his hands. "Please Sirius not another sex talk! I've already gotten one from Professor McGonagal and trust me that was all I needed." Sirius stopped laughing and paled. "I remember the first time McGonagal caught me in the alcoves. Remus and I had detention for a full month on Saturdays. We weren't even allowed to go to Hogsmeade!" Harry smiled at his godfather. "You and Remus had a thing when you were teenagers?" He wondered what it would be like to be in the alcoves with Snape. "Merlin yes! We couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It was actually Professor Dumbledore's doing." Harry turned to his professor indicating that he wanted to know what he did. "I remember seeing young Sirius and Remus in 5th year, they didn't know whether to love or hate each other over what they were feeling. They didn't want anyone to know so they had girlfriends but their eyes were always glued to each other. One day I had enough. All the teachers knew that they wanted each other it was strange the students didn't see it. I owled both of them separately and told them to meet me in my office at the same time. When they did they were insulting each other left and right but their eyes were filled with lust. So I told him if they didn't kiss and be happy together, I was going to use the imperius curse to do it for them! Let's just say in the end I had to pull them apart before they took each other on one of my chairs."

Sirius blushed remembering the headmaster breaking them apart. Harry felt a little bit better knowing Dumbledore was okay with gays. "Now, enough of reminiscing let's talk about your kiss, Harry." Talking about Sirius when he was younger had made Harry forget all about what he wanted to talk to Sirius about. He closed his eyes and started to think. "I don't know what to do Siri. I'm positive I like guys." He thought about Snape's face when he had kicked him out, and a tear escaped his eyes. Sirius moved closer to Harry and put his hand on his knee. "Cub, look at me." He commanded. Harry looked up with watery eyes. Sirius sighed and gripped his knee, comforting him. "I know it's hard for you, especially since you just figured it out. But there's nothing wrong with it. Does he boy you kissed feel the same way?" Harry wasn't ready for the question. He began to cry hard. Sirius took that as a no. He got up and held Harry, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear. Dumbledore watched sadly, wishing his two favorite boys would be happy.

Everyone was so wrapped up in Harry that they didn't hear the knock on the door or the creak of it opening. Only did they come back to reality when they heard the smooth, velvety voice say, "How nauseating. I think I will be sick." Snape was angry that he didn't get to sleep that long. A sharp, burning in his arm brought him back from confusing dreams. He cursed Voldemort under his breath and began to re-dress. He knew he had to visit the headmaster before he left for the meeting, it was Albus' policy. When he reached the office and got no reply, he had a strange urge to just turn and leave. But he knew that Albus trusted him and wanted to make sure he was safe. Albus was always like a father to him and sometimes he made him feel like he was loved. He had never felt loved before he came to Hogwarts. Black was the first to speak, pulling away from Harry in the process. "Snivellus what the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded. Snape scowled deeply and walked swiftly up to the headmaster, who had lifted his arm telling Sirius to be quiet. "Albus, I have to go. He's calling me for the first time in awhile. I'm not sure if he's found out or not. My will is hidden in my personal potions lab under the calming draught." He made a move to leave but Albus stopped him by resting his hand and his arm. "Severus, I don't think you should go. You know the dangers of him finding out you're a spy. But we both know you wont listen to me so I need you to wear this. It's charmed so only people in the order can see it, but it's an emergency portkey. It takes you right back here into my office. Just press the moon down into the star." Snape took the portkey and put it around his neck. He nodded to the headmaster and turned to walked out the door. Harry cried even harder and Albus felt a pang in his heart. How could someone so young care so much? He wondered. Eventually Harry quieted down and hugged Sirius, telling him he was alright and that he would go back to his dorm and lay down.

Halfway up the stairs Harry's scar began to throb. As if everything was in slow motion, he fell into a sitting position on the stairs and then the vision came, violently.

"_Severussss. You have disssapointed me. What a shock it was to find out you were disobeying me. I don't like liars Severussss and now you have to die. CRUCIO!" His laughter filled up the whole room, along with Bellatrix's distinct laughter as well as Lucious Malfoy's. Snape was screaming and trying to lift his arm to touch the portkey, but his muscles wouldn't have any of it. He withered on the crouch twitching madly. After two minutes the curse was taken off. "Luciousss!" Voldemort's voice hissed at him. Lucious bowed before his lord, kissing the hems of his robes. "Master?" Voldemort nodded his head at him and began to speak. "Luciousss you may take Severussss first, but remember you musssst take turnssss with the resssst of the group!" Lucious bowed again. "Thank you, my lord." He approached Snape who was crying on the floor trying to move his arms. Lucious walked towards Snape and roughly pushed his robes out of the way and yanked down his pants and underwear. Snape let out another scream, voice severely hoarse. Lucious then began to unzip his pants, pushing him down revealing his hard cock. His fingers traced down his length and rubbed the tip, letting out a moan. He positioned Snape so he was on his hands and knees and then brutally shoved himself in. Snape's back arched up and he screamed and clawed at the ground. There was blood dripping down his leg and his arms gave out. Lucious held on to his hips making Snape look like he was praying with his arms out in front of him. Snape started inching his arm towards he pendant. Laughter once again filled the room._

Harry's vision once again cleared. He had to tell the headmaster! He left his things on the floor and ran towards his office. "LICORICE WANDS!" he screamed running up the stairs as fast as he could and shoving the door open. Albus jumped in surprise. "PROFESSOR, SIR, IT'S SNAPE! HE'S HURT! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Harry was crying and begging at this point. He was wondering why he felt so bad. He had only kissed the man, he didn't even start feeling for him until earlier that evening. It was impossible to be in love with him. The headmaster looked down at him, normally twinkling eyes filled with concern. "Did you have a vision?" Harry nodded his head solemnly. "Explain to me what you saw…" Harry explained very quickly and Albus had gotten up from his desk to talk to some portraits. Then he fire called Grimmauld Place and notified the order. A few minutes later they heard a loud "pop" and Snape was lying in between the chairs in the headmasters office. His head was on the ground and his pants were still pulled down. There was semen and blood dripped from his hole and his body was slightly twitching. Harry ran over to him.

"Sir! Professor Snape, sir, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He was sobbing and holding his professors head in his lap. Dumbledore looked over and slightly smiled at what he saw, then he sprang into action. "Harry, stay with him I'm going to get Poppy!" Harry nodded his head, eyes concentrated on stroking his professors hair ever so lightly. Harry then began to place tiny kisses on his forehead and hair. He stirred for a moment and hair began stroking his hair again. He then heard a low groan and a muffled voice speaking into his lap. "I must be in Heaven." He said, leaning in to the touch. "Shh… Severus it's okay I'm here." Harry said gently. Poppy and Albus burst through the door and started to heal him. The sound made Snape's head snap up, causing him to groan in pain. "Shh… lay back down and let them heal you." Harry whispered. Albus watched as the young Gryffindor comforted his snarky potions master, taking note on how Severus leaned in to his touch and Harry seemed to only take notice of him. Poppy was crying silently. She had yet to administer the potions because she was healing a few broken bones and his anus. When she finished she looked at Harry and then at Severus. She walked up quietly to Harry and began to whisper. "Mister Potter, if you would kindly administer the potions to him, he seems comforted in your care."

Harry was handed a pain potion, skelegrow, blood replenisher, and an anti-cruciatous potion. Harry carefully undid the first potion. He lifted his professors head up slightly and opened his mouth. He then positioned the tiny bottle to his lips and began to massage his neck which made his easier for him to swallow while unconscious. He did the same with the rest of the potions. Harry stroked Snape's hair again, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to levitate him to the hospital wing. Snape started to slowly regain consciousness and opened his eyes. Harry's fingers threaded through his hair and he looked into the midnight eyes of his crush. They were filled with sadness and pain. He bent down and placed another kiss on his forehead. He then whispered, "It will be okay, Severus, I've got you. You're safe." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry another potion. Dreamless sleep. Harry placed his hand on Snape's face as he spoke again. "Severus, I'm going to give you dreamless sleep okay? When you wake up you will be in the hospital wing, safe." Snape nodded slightly and opened his mouth. Harry tipped the vial and he swallowed obediently. His eyes then shut and he succumbed to sleep. Harry looked at the man bellow him and felt his heart fill with sadness. He vowed not to leave that man's side the rest of the night. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore levitated Snape to the hospital wing and Harry fell asleep at the side of his professors bed, holding his hand.


	5. Ron and Hermione shame on you!

**(A/N: I would just like to thank ****mrscakeakajane**** for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you took time out to do it unlike the others. Besides you Ali, I know but you don't count since you're my friend [and you used my account idiot =P] Also, I know it takes me awhile to get the chapters up and I'm sorry. I'm basically writing as I go and since my laptop is still not fixed it takes me longer. Thanks for reading! --Courtney)**

Severus Snape slowly began to regain consciousness. He had yet to open his eyes, but he felt another presence in the room. Something warm and slightly sweaty was gripping his hand. His whole body felt numb, something he wished he could stay like forever. He knew he was going to have to open his eyes sooner or later, so he decided to open just one eye to see who was there. He squinted and blinked several times and inwardly cursed sunlight. When his eye was adjusted he tried to look at his side, afraid of what would happen if he moved his head. He caught a glimpse of a black mop of hair contrasting with the white of his sheets and a body sitting on a chair leaning forward, resting his head on the bed. Snape decided to investigate some more. He closed that eye and opened the other. He let it adjust to the light and then he opened both his eyes. He turned his head slightly, but felt no pain. His head was propped up on pillows but he still had to crane his neck to see who was sleeping at his side, holding tightly on to his hand. His eyes widened in shock. Potter.

"P-potter" His voice whispered out. His throat was sore and his voice sounded horrible. He cleared his throat. "POTTER!" He said loudly enough, making him wince at the burning feeling in his throat. 'Of course everything has to be numb but that.' He thought. The boy-who-lived jumped up from where he was laying, accidentally jerking Snape's arm and pulling him into an awkward sitting position. "Sev--err professor you're awake!" Came the reply from the boy who was still half asleep. "Gee what a great guess Potter! I would give you points for being able to answer something right for once but that would only add to your ever growing ego." Snape was in a bad mood, and just seeing Potter made everything incredibly worse. Harry rubbed his face and sat back on the chair. He looked at his feet for awhile, making it clear that he wasn't going to speak. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Potter." Snape said each one clearly and perfectly as if each word were one sentence. "Sir I had a vision last night, and you were hurt! I had to tell Dumbledore and I needed to know that you were okay and when you portkeyed to his office I couldn't leave you." Snape sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with school boy crushes at the moment. "That's adorable Potter," He said sarcastically. "I would appreciate it gladly if you would GET OUT!" He screamed the last two words at him knowing that he was going to regret it because of his sore throat. Harry popped up from the chair, hitting it with his legs making it scratch against the floor. His deep green eyes were filled with tears again, and he had deep circles under them. "A-alright sir." He said sniffling. He bit on his trembling bottom lip and then ran out of the infirmary.

"Stupid Potters, always ruining my life. First James now Harry what do I need to do to get a little peace and quiet?!" Snape rambled to himself. Dumbledore walked in looking older than ever. His eyes lost their twinkle Snape noted to himself with a happy voice. He always hated that damned twinkle. "Severus, my boy I am so sorry you were hurt! You do not even understand how sorry I am. I should've never put you up to spying. Can you ever forgive me?" He too was now tearing. Severus was shocked. He never saw the headmaster cry before. "Albus, what are you going on about? I'm fine. I don't hate you, you have to be a fool to believe that." He added a slight smile at the end, trying to get the older wizard to stop crying. This seemed to make him tear more. "Oh Severus!" He knelt over the bed and engulfed him into a big bear hug, making Snape flinch. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked backing away. Snape sighed again. "No Albus, I can't feel anything. It's just not something I'm used to." Albus looked confused. "A hug? You're not used to a hug?" He looked the younger man in the eyes. "I'm not the most…loveable person, as you know." Albus laughed at that. "Severus I don't hug you nearly enough!" 'Oh god, just kill me now.' Snape's mind screamed.

"Albus, where's Poppy? I want to go back to my chambers." Albus looked down at the boy he thought of as a son and shook his head. "Severus, I really don't think that would be a wise decision. You were hurt badly last night." Snape laughed at this, which made Albus a little nervous. "Cruciatious curse and gang rape. I've had them both done to me before, Albus. I was fine then and I'm fine now." Albus was shocked. He knew about the curse, but he never knew that Severus had been subjected to rapes before also. He let out a sob and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Severus was about to tell the man to stop crying when Poppy showed up. "Ahh Severus you're awake. You gave us quite a scare last night." She said with a light smile, looking around the room. "Where's Mr. Potter? He was here all night." Albus smiled at that. "I kicked him out." Both Poppy and Albus gasped and stared at him. "What?" He asked mildly confused. "He helped us heal you, and stayed with you all night. That young man seems to like you a lot." Poppy said absentmindedly. "That's great. All I need is that brat to go tell his friends and the rest of the Gryffindor's what has happened to me. I'm sure they'll love to know someone could hurt me."

"You're wrong Severus. I told you yesterday when you confronted me to give him a chance. He seems to want to pursue this, just let him in." Poppy gave Albus a questioning look. "No albus! I have dealt with enough Potter's in a lifetime. He's an arrogant brat, just like his father. I want nothing to do with him. Nothing!" Albus shook his head and chuckled. "You really are stubborn, Severus. Just think about it. He was terribly hurt last night when he came to me with his vision. He also cried himself to sleep at the side of your bed." Snape didn't care. Or did he? He didn't know what to think. Potter had stayed with him all night? Cried over his well-being? No, he couldn't like Potter. After what James did to him? Never. "Albus, I'm through talking about this. I'm just going to go to my chambers, have some rum, take a nice long bath and forget this all happened." With that he got up ignoring the protesting duo next to him. He then walked out of the infirmary and safely to his chambers.

**Meanwhile, up in Gryffindor tower….**

"WHY ME?!" Harry was shouting over and over again. He was in his dorm with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were trying their hardest to comfort him but there's little you can do when they don't even know what he's upset about. "Mate, calm down, whatever happened I'm sure it will be okay." Ron said patting his friend on the back. Those words didn't help, it just made the tears fall faster down Harry's pale face. "Guys can you give me a minute alone with him?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione gave each other a look but then agreed to it, walking out of the room slowly. "Harry…," Ginny got no answer. "HARRY! GODDAMNIT SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Ginny screamed with all the energy she had. Harry stopped shouting and crying, turning to look at her. "What has gotten in to you?" She questioned him. His tears fell again and Ginny encased him in a hug. She whispered in his ear, "You know you can tell me anything, Harry. I wont even tell Ron and Hermione if you don't want me to." Harry pulled back from the hug and gave her a strange look. "Do you promise whatever I say you wont hate me for it?" Ginny was upset that he would think she would hate him but slowly nodded her head. "I-I have a crush on someone…" Ginny ushered him to tell her. "I-it's well I kind of like Professor Snape…" Ginny stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth opened. He cried again. "You hate me! I Knew it! I'm such a freak." Ginny grabbed Harry and hugged him silly. "Harry I don't hate you! You don't even know how much I understand you right now." Harry looked at her with dull eyes. "How could you possibly understand Gin? You have guys going crazy after you. I'm sitting here with feelings for another _guy_ but not just any guy, _Professor Snape, _and he's made it abundantly clear that he want's nothing to do with me. I'm stuck here with a crush that I just developed yesterday, but it feels like I've had it forever. My heart hurts, I feel like it's been stabbed. It's so hard Ginny."

Ginny began crying at what he had said. Yes she understood she was in the same boat. "Harry… I understand because I'm in the same situation as you." Harry gave her a questioning look. "Uh well the only person that knows about this is Professor Snape, but he only knows because he read it in my diary, but I'm sort of in love with Hermione." Harry stared at her, too shocked to form any words. Outside the door Hermione and Ron both gasped. They had been listening in to the conversation with Fred and George's extendable ears. "Ginny is in love with… me?" Hermione whispered. Ron nodded, too embarrassed to say anything else. His sister was in love with the girl he was dating. Hermione let the tears she had escape. This was going to be really tough. She turned to Ron. "We should go, it wasn't a good idea to listen in on their conversation. They trusted us to leave and didn't place any spells on the door because they thought better of us. They both need to be able to relate to each other and I really can't listen to any more of this. I love Harry to death as a friend but Ginny? This is far more complicated then we thought…" Ron agreed. He grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and laced his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a little squeeze and they walked down to the common room together. "Maybe we should stop talking bad about Snape?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at her boyfriends kindness. "Ronald Weasley I love you so much! That will be such a nice thing to do for Harry, and I'm glad that you're okay with this." Ron sighed quietly. "It's hard Hermione, but he's my best friend I'm not going to leave him over this." Hermione smiled again and kissed him. She would soon realize that the kisses she once loved would soon become sour.

**Sorry if this chapter is small! It's soo late and I'm exhausted. I hope you like it I didn't write that much good stuff but this is vital information! We'll see more of draco soon. I want to make it a hp/dm for like 2 chapters and then make snape jealous or something but I'm not sure yet. Give me opinions! xoxo**


	6. What Happened To Draco!

**I would like to thank ****Kitsune Cupcake**** and ****nowle**** for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me. I promise I'll update every chance I get. I'm excited for Hermione/Ginny too I'm just not sure what I'm going to do with Ron… Who do you guys think I should set him up with? nowle, I don't think this fic will be hp/dm/ss but I will totally write another story after this one with that pairing! Good suggestions and again thank you guys! Now on with the story! …**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was nervous. He was planning on talking to Harry today, he just wasn't sure how he was going to get his attention. Or even where to approach him. He pondered from his room all the way to the hallway until he saw the boy he wanted. He was walking with the Weasley girl towards what looked like Snape's office. He wondered why they were going there but then decided not to care. This would be the perfect time to talk to Harry.

Harry and Ginny walked together to Snape's office. Ginny still had to finish her 'detention' with him and Harry offered to walk her. They got to the dungeons and Snape's office was getting closer and closer by the second. Eventually they were outside his door. Harry breathed in deeply and then let all the air out in a loud sigh. "Real funny Harry, you're not the one that has to talk about their feelings with a bat tonight!" She gave him a light shove. "Hey! He's not a bat!" Ginny laughed at Harry's attempt to defend their most hated professor. "I'll see you later, lover boy!" Harry stuck his tongue out at her and began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower. "Hey Harry, wait up." Harry turned his head to see who was talking to him. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy had just called him Harry and asked him to wait up? This can't be real, Harry thought. Draco jogged to where Harry had stopped walking and caught his breath. "Harry do you think we could talk?" Harry gave him a stunned look. "Malfoy are you okay?" Draco shook his head and laughed slightly. "Please, call me Draco. I know we haven't gotten along and I'm sorry I've been such a prat. But there's something I need to talk to you about." Harry closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them again. "What ever prank you're trying to pull on me I wont fall for it. I'm having a really bad day as it is. So just run along and make some one else's life miserable please." Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes and Harry saw something different from the usual hate. Deep in those smoky grey eyes he saw lust. Harry was taken aback.

"Okay, where do you want to talk?" Harry knew that it was probably a bad idea and that he would regret it but it didn't really matter at the moment. He needed someone to make Professor Snape jealous and who better than his godson? Draco led Harry to the room of requirements. He didn't talk until he was seated on the blanket that was placed on the ground. A picnic basket and two wine glasses also appeared with a bottle of champagne. Harry sat down across from where Draco was sitting. He took off his shoes and smiled at the cute boy. Draco's hands were fidgeting as he opened the champagne bottle and poured them each a glass. The he opened the picnic basket and began taking out the food. "I thought we'd skip dinner and talk for awhile." Harry was touched that Draco would do all of this for him. Maybe it wasn't a prank? Harry slowly sipped his champagne, trying to figure out what he felt for Draco. "I'm going to be honest with you Harry… I like you. And I don't mean as a friend I mean more than a friend. I know I've always come off as a bastard but that's just a disguise. I don't want to follow the Dark Lord or my father, I just want to be happy. You make me happy." Draco reached over and took hold of Harry's hand. "I know you're probably thinking this is a joke, but I would really like it if you could give me a chance. Please." He pushed Harry's messy hair out of his face and slowly leaned in. Their lips touched together and Draco's touch began to lick Harry's bottom lip. Harry pulled away quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked nervously. "No Draco that was great. It's just we haven't talked about how we're going to have a relationship with junior death eaters always watching you." Draco nodded his head and sighed. "We can just sneak around if that's okay with you?" Harry shook his head no. "We can't always just meet in the room of requirements. Other people come here too and there's always a risk of someone following us. I wish we had our own rooms so then we would have somewhere to go…" Draco's eyes lit up at that. "I CAN ASK MY GODFATHER IF WE CAN BORROW HIS ROOMS FOR OUR MEETINGS!" Draco thought it was the best idea. Severus wanted him to be happy so he would totally agree with it. Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of Severus. "Yeah that would be perfect." He said with a smile on his lips. What a great way to make him jealous, kiss Draco senseless in front of him. Draco leaned in for another kiss and Harry let him. "I'll talk to him after we're finished here." He said into the kiss.

**Back to Ginny….**

Ginny knocked Snape's office door and it opened. When she walked through no one was there. That's strange, she thought. "Professor Snape?" She called out. There was no answer. She saw a door on the far left of the room that happened been there last time, so she thought. She went over and knocked. Severus Snape was sitting in his bath robe, hair wet, enjoying a nice glass of rum when there was a knock on the door leading to his office. "What brat needs me now?" He said aloud, walking towards the door. He opened it super fast, making Ginny stumble backwards. She looked up at her professor with bulging eyes, doing a double take at his attire. Snape laughed quietly at her reaction. "Yes, Miss Weasley I do take baths." He replied dryly making her jump. "Come in we'll discuss your 'problem' in my living room." With that he led her in and sat her down on one of the arm chairs. He then took a huge swig from his glass and faced her. "How did last night go with Miss Granger?" Ginny's face saddened. "Quidditch practice was canceled so I walked in on her and Ron kissing with his hands down her pants. I couldn't bear to stay any longer so I just left. I don't think they even noticed me…" Snape thought back to all the times he witnessed the two together. "She doesn't really love him." Ginny's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?" She questioned him, heart beating rapidly. "I said, she doent really like him. I can see it in her eyes when she kisses him and holds his hand. She's lying herself." Ginny smiled slightly. "So you think I have a chance?!" "I didn't say that, Miss Weasley. I don't know anything about Miss Granger, nor do I want to know anything. Does your brother know how you feel?" Ginny made a face. "NO! Of course not, I could never tell him…but he has been acting strange since earlier this morning." Snape looked at her quizzically. "Did you imply that you liked her to him?" She shook her head. "Harry and I had a heart-to-heart earlier. We kicked them out but once we invited them back into the room they both acted strange." She looked at her hands. "You put silencing charms up on the door, correct?" Ginny's body tensed. "N-no we didn't… we trusted them to leave when we asked them to…" Snape sighed again. "In all the years of knowing Ron and Hermione, when have they ever listened to someone if they thought their friend was in trouble?" Ginny let out a groan. "So my brother and Hermione know I'm in love with her and they know Harry has a crush on--" She stopped herself mid sentence and slapped her head with her hand. "Just forget I said that." She mumbled.

Snape laughed at the girl in front of him. "Continue, Miss Weasley, I would love to know who he told you he had a crush on." Ginny blushed and looked away. Harry had implied that Snape knew he liked him but it would be betraying her friend if she told Snape to his face. "It's no one sir." Snape laughed again. "Tell that boy I don't have time for foolish crushes and to stop telling people he likes me. He doesn't know what he likes." Ginny looked up into his eyes. "You're a real bastard you know that?" She took a deep breath, wishing for that courage Gryffindor's were supposed to possess. "He came back to Gryffindor this morning crying hysterically and It took us three fucking hours to calm him down. It was all your fault. You hurt him badly." She breathed out, hoping he wouldn't flip out on her. "Potter doesn't have feelings for me. He just think he does. He want's a father figure and that's something I can't give him. That is what he has his disgusting godfather for. I am his teacher and nothing more." Ginny just shook her head. "Now you're the one lying to yourself, sir. I think detention is over I'm going to leave now." She got up and left her speechless professor staring at the spot she last sat in. Who the hell was she to tell him he was lying to himself?!

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS!" Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him waving his hands. "What Draco?" He snapped angry at the boy for breaking him out of his thoughts. "Were you listening to what I saw saying?" Snape shook his head. Draco sighed. "I said, can we use your rooms when we want to see each other? It would be really hard to get around and the junior death eaters can't know I'm seeing him." Snape wasn't really paying attention to what Draco was saying. His mind was filled with green eyes that smiled at him and red luscious lips. "Yeah whatever Draco just don't get into any trouble." He waved the boy off. Draco jumped up and squealed, running to his godfather and giving him a huge hug. He then ran out of his chamber and into the hallway. "Goddamn Malfoy's…." Snape mumbled pouring himself another drink. Draco ran into the hallway and to the room of requirements. "He said yes! He said yes!" He grabbed Harry by the waist and did a weird dance. Harry giggled at Draco's antics. "Lets go there now so I can kiss you properly." He gave Harry a wink which made him blush. "Already trying to get into my pants on the first date eh?" Draco laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" He pleaded, pouting. Harry sighed and agreed, following behind Draco casually.

Draco led Harry back to Snape's chambers. He said the password and walked in. His godfather looked to be asleep on his chair. "Lets go to his bedroom." Draco whispered, leading Harry to another door across the room. When Draco opened the door, Harry was greeted with the smell of vanilla and firewood. He breathed in deeply, mentally noting what Snape's room smelled like. There was a huge four-poster bed against the wall, a dresser, a night table and a door which looked like it led to a master bath. Draco and Harry walked towards the bed. Harry's hands felt the top comforter. Black velvet. He moaned in his mind, picturing all the things Snape could do to him in that bed. The sheets were black satin, along with the pillowcases. Draco pushed Harry down and got on top of him, kissing his jaw and neck. Harry started to get nervous. "Whoa there Draco, calm down… We have a long time before we have to do this. It doesn't have to be tonight." Draco ignored Harry's protests and continued kissing. "Draco, really slow down I'm not ready to go too fast." 'not ready my ass' his mind screamed. He knew he was ready, but not with Draco. He wanted Severus. Harry tried to move but Draco had him pinned down. 'Stay cool, Harry. It will be okay he will stop soon.' Harry told himself.

Severus had awoke from his tiny alcohol-induced nap and looked around. He was tired and cranky. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep. He warded his chambers and made sure all the doors were locked. He then walked soundlessly to his bedroom. The door was slightly opened and he heard noises. He stopped and listened. "No, Draco stop you're going a little too far now." came a voice Snape was very familiar with. "Shut up, Potter. I always get what I want. I don't understand you, you were fine before." Snape was getting pissed. What was Draco trying to do? "Before it was just kissing Draco, you're blowing this way out of proportion. I thought you wanted to date me? I'm not here to be your sex toy." Draco laughed at him. "You actually believed I would date you? Yes I like you and you're fucking hot but I can't date you. That's like a warrant for death. But I need you, so just shut up and start getting involved." Harry made another protest noise and Snape heard the faint sound of a slap. He barged in. "Draco what the fuck are you doing in here?" He screamed at his godson. Draco flew off on Harry and on to the floor. Snape was so angry he used wandless magic on his own godson. "Thank you sir, I should be going." Harry said. He face look tear-stained and his eyes seemed darker, and dull. He ran out of the room before Snape could object. He looked down at his godson. "You're a fucking idiot, do you know that Draco? That's a prefect way to get yourself sent to Azkaban. I thought you liked him?" His godson looked up at him and Snape gasped. Draco's eyes were glazed over and seemed to be a different color. They glowed also. "Shit!" Snape said under his breath. He took out his wand. "Stupefy!" He screamed at Draco. Draco's body fell to the floor and Snape ran to his fireplace. He picked up his floo powder and threw it in to the fire. "Ablus Dumbledore's office!" Albus poked his head through the fire. "What can I do for you, Severus?" Albus asked, concern showing on his face. "Mr. Malfoy is under the imperius curse." Snape said. Albus closed his eyes. "Merlin, how could this have happened?" Snape shook his head. "It had to have been one of the students, Albus, one of the junior death eaters." Albus agreed. "Bring Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary I'll meet you there. Don't let anyone else know what happened tonight." The connection was ended. Snape walked to the bedroom and picked up his godson. He placed a kiss on his forehead and sighed. "It will be alright, Draco."

**

* * *

**

I feel like this chapter sucked for some reason. If it did I'm really sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today. Let me know what you think. Also, I look forward to your suggestions and feel free to let me know if you love/hate something. Thanks!


	7. Ron And Draco?

**Mrscakeakajane: I've been thinking more and more about it and I do think that I should set up Ron and Draco. It makes sense like you said because if Hermione and Ginny are going to end up together Draco and Ron will be alone. The hard part is trying to figure out how I'm going to make Ron go from seemingly straight to gay haha. Any ideas? Also, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!**

**kitchan: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. I was thinking the same thing about the emotional stress, but the way I'm writing it in this story I think that Harry can just forget about it because nothing actually happened between him and Draco. Harry's a tough guy he can make it through. But to be safe maybe I should make it so Harry has counseling sessions? Even better, Dumbledore decides he wants SNAPE to counsel Harry! I think I'll do that… And again, thank you SO much for reviewing! **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in front of the bed Draco was lying on in the infirmary. He was trying to figure out how anyone knew Draco was attempting to have a relationship with Harry. "Severus, are you sure no one else knew of Draco's feelings?" Severus Snape was sitting next to his godson's bed. He was half-drunk but still have the posture of any sober man. "Albus, I told you this twice, Draco came to me the other night and told me about his feelings for Mr. Potter, I warned him not to tell _anyone_. I would assume he would listen to me but obviously I was wrong." Snape's voice was strong, but his eyes showed concern and sadness. "You can't doubt him, maybe someone overheard? You said that you found both of them in your bedroom, how would they have gotten there if Draco didn't sweet-talk the Harry first? Or maybe he was under imperius when he told you his feelings for Harry?" Albus was trying to think of ideas, all while waiting for Draco to wake up. Draco stirred on the bed, causing both men to look at him. He cautiously opened his grey-blue eyes and looked around. "Sev?" He asked questioningly. "Dragon, do you know anyone who would want to put you under the imperius curse?" Draco looked confused. His godfather only called him dragon if something was wrong. "I'm not sure, but you know I do share a dorm and a common room with many death eaters in training." He trailed off, looking at Dumbledore. "Do you indeed have a crush on Mr. Potter?" Draco made a face. "I mean he's good looking and all, but I only do red heads." He winked at his godfather. Snape laughed, causing Albus to take hold of the conversation.

"Draco, you have no recollection of coming to your godfather and confessing feelings for Harry, or trying to rape Harry on his bed?" Draco looked shocked and somewhat scared. "Sir, I would never do that! And I don't even remember telling Sev that. Look, I know me and Potter don't get along but I've never really hated him, it was just an act I had to do to convince my father." Albus nodded and turned to Snape. "Severus, I think this is how Voldemort found out you were a spy." Snape flinched at hearing the Dark Lord's name and Draco became agitated. "Sev… they found out? They know you're a spy? What's going to happen?" Albus decided to answer for Snape. "He's going to stay at Hogwarts. He's protected here. All we have to worry about is the students that are to become death eaters trying to hurt him, and your father. I contacted the ministry earlier about what has happened to you and they seem to think your father did it to you so you could spy on Severus. They're secretly tracking recent spells used on his wand at the moment." Draco look hopeful. Then he looked down and his eyes turned sad. "What about P-Harry?" He asked genuinely concerned. He had nothing against him and he was nervous as to what he had did. "Ah yes, Harry should be down here any second. We'll straighten it all up." There was an awkward silence until Harry walked in. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked pale.

"You asked for me, Professor?" He asked looking at Dumbledore, trying to look anywhere but where Draco and his crush were sitting. "Yes yes Harry, come have a seat." Harry hesitated but took up the offer, sitting across from Snape. "uh I--if I hurt you, I'm sorry." Draco said looking at his hands. Harry was angry. How could he try to hurt him and then just apologize? Snape cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, It seems that Draco was under the imperius curse when he tried to assault you. It was also how they found out I was a spy." Harry's head snapped up and he looked from Snape to Draco and then back to Dumbledore. "It's true, Harry. The ministry thinks Draco's father used the curse on him so they're checking his wand." Albus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "So…You don't like me and you don't want to be friends then?" Harry asked with a tiny voice. He didn't want to sound like he cared, but he had fun when he was with Draco. Draco coughed once and looked at Harry. "Well you're not really my type… I'm more into red heads, but I wouldn't mind being friends. I am on the same side as you." He gave Harry a big toothy grin. Harry grinned back and got up to give Draco a hug. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't think it's safe for you to sleep in the Slytherin dorm anymore because there's a good chance that the death eaters know what side you're on, so if it's okay with Severus I would like to add another room on to his rooms for you. You would have a separate door inside and out so you wouldn't have to go directly into Severus's chambers if you didn't want to." Snape stood up and glanced down at Draco. "It's fine with me if Draco is okay with it." Draco grabbed Snape's hand and held on to it for a minute. "Thank you Sev, you're the best!"

Harry was slightly jealous. He knew that they were family but just the sight of them holding hands made him want to throw up. Snape was his! Or so he told himself. Draco let go and turned to Harry. "You know, now that we're friends we can hang out in my room and talk about boys!" He tried to add a lisp and sound flamboyant but failed miserably. Harry giggled at him and did the same. "Oh yeah I would love to hear what red heads appeal to you." He gave him a wink which made Draco blush. "Not gonna lie, Ron Weasley is a **GOD**." Harry fell to the floor laughing. "Draco I do _NOT_ want to know about your infatuation with Mr. Weasley anymore than Professor Dumbledore does." Albus playfully smacked Severus on the shoulder. "I don't know about you Severus, but these are so really juicy details!" Snape looked like he was going to be sick. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that, Albus." Albus laughed and shook his head. "Draco you need to stay here for another hour or so until I get your room ready. Harry you are more than welcome to stay. Harry nodded up at his professor and then turned back to Draco. The two started gossiping about the latest quidditch match.

"Albus, do you think it's normal that the two are hitting it off so well? They technically just became friends no less than 20 minutes ago." Snape was doubting their friendship would last longer than today. "Severus, give them hope. They will get along and help each other out better than his friends can now. They need each other." Albus had the twinkle in his eye as he walked towards his office. Severus walked to the dungeons, wondering where Albus was going to place Draco's new room.

**Meanwhile, in the head girl's bedroom…**

Hermione Granger was laying face first on her bed. She finally got her boyfriend to agree to give her some alone time and she was now deciding that was a terrible idea. The more she thought about Ginny being in love with her the more she pictured what could happen between them. She was currently viewing a fantasy in her head when there was a knock on the door. "Ugh why can't anyone leave me alone?" She mumbled into the blanket, debating on whether or not she wanted to get up to get the door. The knocking continued. Hermione got up off the bed and looked for her robe. She cursed herself for not remembering where she put it as she hid behind the door and opened it, only her head peaking out the door to see who was outside. Ginny Weasley stood outside Hermione's door holding her books with one hand. She gave Hermione a big smile. "Hey 'Mione, are you busy? I really need help with my muggle studies essay." Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach but shooed them off as nerves. She was in love with Ron, she kept reassuring herself over and over. "Yeah of course Gin, I just have to find my robe quickly so excuse my attire." She opened the door more to let Ginny in and walked out from behind the door. Ginny had to lean against the door for her knees were weak at the sight of Hermione. She was wearing lingerie, like in Ginny's dream, except it was a sheer baby doll dress. It was all white, except the top had silver lace. Everything was see-through except the bra part. There was a tiny bow right under the bra and the bottom had silver lace trim. Under, from what Ginny could see, Hermione was wearing silver lace panties that lay on the curves of her arse, showing just how beautiful her body was.

Hermione could feel Ginny's eyes all over her, and she tried hard not to blush. She only wore her lingerie when she knew no one would bother her or she was going to have sex with Ron. She decided she liked Ginny's attention so she put on a show. She walked over to her bed and slowly leaned over, arse in the air and checked under the bed. After a minute of 'searching' under the bed, she stood up straight and looked at Ginny. Ginny's face was flushed and she licked her dry lips. Hermione slapped herself on the head and said "Oh whoops I must've left it in the bathroom. You can sit down you know." She motioned towards the bed and walked to the adjoined bathroom across the room. Ginny walked painfully fast towards the bed afraid her knees were going to give out any second. Hermione returned five minutes later in a black lace robe. Ginny suppressed a moan as her body tingled with arousal. Hermione gave her a smile and sat next to her on the bed, extending her long, tanned legs in front of her. "What's your essay about?" Ginny tried really hard to focus on her assignment, but it was getting to be no use. Images of Hermione naked before her kept popping through her head. She tried to ignore them but with Hermione sitting next to her, they just came up more. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head. "Um, well we have to write about uh muggle stuff…" She said lamely. Hermione laughed. "Obviously Gin, it _is _muggle studies, but what is your essay topic?" Ginny didn't know what she wanted to write about. "I don't know actually, I'm not sure what I know anything muggle's do that I can write about." Hermione gave her a thoughtful glance and cocked her head to the side. "So you have to write about something muggle's **do**?" Ginny nodded her head yes. Hermione thought for a minute. "How about a camping trip? I know it sounds boring but that's the only thing I can think of that's simple enough for you to write about without your teacher thinking you're cheating." Ginny gave Hermione a confused look. "What is camping?" She questioned. Hermione smiled at her friend. "We have a lot to cover, so pay attention!"

Ron Weasley was bored. He had nothing to do since his girlfriend wanted 'alone time' and Harry hadn't come back from wherever he went. He was sitting in the common room all alone just thinking when he decided to take a walk. Curfew wouldn't be for another hour and he wanted to know where Harry was. He got up and left the room. He waited for the stairs to move to where he was and he walked down to the main level floor. 'Where could Harry be?' he wondered, taking the stairs down to the dungeons. He didn't think Harry would be there but it didn't hurt to try. He got to the Slytherin hallway and began walking fast. He knew he shouldn't be here, especially alone. "Mr. Weasley!" A deep, rich voice said from behind him. Ron turned and faced his professor. "Yes Professor?" He asked with all his courage. Snape sneered at him and walked closer. "What, pray tell, are you doing here?" Ron stepped back and looked at his feet. "I'm looking for Harry, I haven't seen him all day." Snape scowled at Harry's name and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well, follow me Mr. Weasley." Ron looked confused and scared but followed his professor nonetheless.

Harry and Draco were sitting on Draco's new king sized bed talking about relationships they've had. "So, Harry I told you who I liked, now tell me who you like." Harry was dreading this question. He wasn't sure how Draco would feel if he knew Harry had a crush on his godfather. "I… don't like anyone." Draco gave him a look and turned his head. "BULLSHIT!" He screamed making Harry jump. "I'm not lying." Draco laughed at that. "Yes you are! Come on we're new friends you can't lie to me already." Harry sighed and put his face on his knees. "Iwikeeroddfother" He said into his knees, hoping Draco caught what he said or gave up wanting to know. "Didn't catch that. Stop being a baby. You're a Gryffindor Potter act like one." Draco said sarcastically getting annoyed at his new friend for not trusting him. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I like your godfather." He said quietly, scrunching up his face waiting for Draco to hit him. Draco started to laugh. Harry opened one eye. "You-HAHAH-should've-HAHAHH-seen-HAHAH-your-HAHHA-face-HAHHHA." He said in between laughs. Harry hit Draco on the arm repeatedly. "ITS NOT FUNNY STOP BEING SUCH A DICK!" Draco continued to laugh until Harry hit him with a pillow. "OH ITS ON!" Draco yelled picking up the other pillow. Both the boys hit each other with the pillows until Draco one. Harry fell on the bed out of breath and laughing hysterically. Draco fell next to him laughing too. When they finally stopped laughing Draco looked at Harry with a serious look. "Harry, do you think Ron would ever consider dating me?" Before Harry could answer, the strong velvety voice that made his heart flutter every time he heard it began to speak. "Maybe he can answer you himself, Draco." Snape said with a smirk, pushing Ron into the room and shutting the door. Draco and Harry turned to each other and looked at each other with wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I like it but I'm not sure if you guys will or not. I'm super excited to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think! :]


	8. Ginny Knows A Secret!

**mrscakeakajane: Your idea is extremely interesting. I don't think this chapter is going to go exactly like that but it surely helped me put an idea to writing this chapter. Thank you loads :]**

**Idina Malfoy: I know! I always liked the fics when Draco and Harry were friends because they make adorable friends. **

**ShadowMPerkinson: Thank you! At first I was wondering if maybe I made him too mean but then I was like, 'hey he's normally a bastard why should I change him?' I'm happy you think it fits the story! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I can't even describe how much it touches me when people review. I love you guys! 3**

* * *

"Well… this is awkward." Harry said giving Ron a small smile. Ron's face matched his hair and Draco was currently hiding his head under a pillow. Ron recovered quickly and started to speak, "Uh Malfoy it's cool with me that you…you know…" Ron blushed again. He always knew he had feelings for both witches and wizards but saying it was another story. Harry tried to hide his giggles until his face turned equally red as Ron's and he broke out laughing, holding his sides. There were tears running down his eyes and he eventually stopped, breathing hard and wiping his eyes. Draco removed his head from under the pillow and looked at Harry. "It's not funny!" He growled pushing Harry off the bed. Harry fell with a loud thump and stayed seated on the floor rubbing his head. "Ow that hurt, bitch." Harry said, faking angry. Draco gasped loudly. "I am **nobody's**bitch!" Ron and Harry sniggered, causing Draco to turn to Ron. "Keep laughing, Weasley!" Ron immediately stopped and looked between the two boys. "Do I even want to know how you two suddenly became friends in a day?" Harry shook his head no. "It's a long story filled with _lots_ of kissing." Draco said looking dreamily at Ron. Ron looked at Harry for a confirmation and Harry hid his face with his hands. "Ron I sorta like guys…" He started unable how he was going to tell Ron this. Ron laughed again causing Harry to shift nervously on the floor. "I know, Harry. Hermione and I might of overheard a little of your conversation with Ginny earlier." Harry stiffened angrily but then decided that it didn't matter. Ron was okay with it and that's all Harry cared about. "So you know that he wants to be fucked hard by my godfather?" Harry shot up from the ground, letting out a low growl. "Draco!" He hissed, charging towards the terrified blonde. Draco ran towards the door on the side of the room where he was standing. It was the door that lead into Severus Snape's chambers. He knew that his godfather might be angry but it was either that or get killed by Harry. Draco pulled open the door and ran for his life. He ran towards the sitting room, Harry only a pace behind him. Draco almost made it to one of the leather arm chairs when Harry jumped and pinned him to the floor.

Both boys were panting heavily and Harry glared at the boy under him. "I can **NOT **believe you said that!" Harry scolded Draco, making sure he attempts to sit up failed. "Why you know it's true!" Draco replied cheekily, giving Harry a grin. Harry blushed, visions of Snape on him, in him, came to the front of his mind and his body shivered at what Snape could do to him. While he was momentarily off in lala-land, Draco saw the advantage. He pushed up and the rolled over, now on top of Harry and holding him down. Harry was brought out of his daydream dreams when Draco rolled them over. Harry glared at Draco again. "Who's the bitch now?" Draco said laughed. Harry ignored him and struggled to free himself. "So were you picturing what my godfather could do to you before?" Draco asked watching Harry blush a deeper shade of red. "And what might that be?" The normally cold voice of the potions master was laced with amusement. Harry and Draco both looked to the side, only just noticing the presence of their teacher sitting in the chair with a smirk on his face. Draco mimicked the smirk, eyes looming over Harry. "Harry wants you to fuck him hard and deep." Harry's eyes widened and he was unable to speak at first. Snape tipped his head back and laughed, a deep velvety laugh that startled Harry making his stomach flutter with butterflies until he realized that Snape was laughing **at** him. "DRACO!" Harry shouted feeling foolish and vulnerable in Snape's company. Draco gave Harry another smirk before getting up. "I'll leave you two alone, I've got a hot red head in my bedroom and no roommates." Draco said winking at Harry. He walked quickly towards his room and the door shut with a loud bang.

Harry lay still on the floor, coping with the intense embarrassment and hoping his crush would forget he was there. No such thing happened. Snape cleared his throat and looked at him. "Potter, unless you plan on becoming my new floor rug, get out of here!" Snape said in a angry voice, making Harry's blood boil. "Whatever, asshole…" Harry mumbled getting up and walking towards Draco's room. "What was that, Potter?" Snape quickly got up and grabbed Harry's arm, forcing him to face him. Harry winced at the pain shooting through his arm, but put on his best glare. "Nothing, _professor_, I said goodnight." Harry started to backup again, making Snape's grip on his arm tighter. Snape took a few steps forward so he was now looming down at Harry. Harry could feel Snape's breath on his face and tried his hardest not to moan. He felt tightness in his pants and hoped that his professor wouldn't step any closer. Snape stared into his eyes, giving him a wicked smirk. He then turned his head towards Harry's ear. "30 points from Gryffindor for your _cheek_, Potter." Harry shivered and let a small moan pass his lips. Snape's tongue licked Harry's earlobe and the traced the shell of his ear before he pulled back. Harry stood in the same place, lips parted, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Snape laughed at him and walked back to his seat, downing his drink. Harry eventually opened his eyes. He was mad that Snape could just toy with him like that. Who did he think he was? But Harry was tired, so he didn't feel like fighting tonight. He opened Draco's bedroom door to find Ron and Draco sitting close, talking in whispers. "Ron, we're leaving." Both boys flinched at hearing the tone in Harry's voice. Draco looked up and saw Harry's eyes were filled with sadness. "Harry…" He began but was cut off. "Save it, Draco." He said turning his back to the blonde boy. He opened the door and walked out. He didn't look back to see if Ron had followed him or not. All he cared about was getting back to his dorm and going to sleep. He wanted to forget this day had ever happened.

Ron gave Draco a sympathetic glance but made no move to leave. Somehow his hand found Draco's and he rubbed it gently, trying to calm down the extremely pale boy next to him. "I don't understand why Sev is always such a great git!" Draco fell back onto the bed, bringing Ron along with him. "Don't worry, Harry will be alright, he's strong." Draco laughed at that and Ron gave him a confused and angry look. "What's so funny?" He asked, face getting red. "I was just thinking, if someone came up to you yesterday and said you would be laying on a bed with me, your enemy, you'd probably hex them, and now look at us!" He continued to laugh while Ron pondered what he had said. "Blimey, you're right! I would never in a million years thought I'd be friends with you!" They laughed some more and then decided to call it a night because Ron had to get back to Gryffindor tower. "Well… goodnight." Draco said shyly to Ron, turning his head to the side for a moment and then bringing it back to place a small kiss on Ron's cheek. The tip of Ron's ear turned pink and he blushed madly. He cleared his throat and gave Draco one last glance before whispering his goodbyes. He thought about what Draco had just did all the way back to his bed. He looked at Harry's closed curtains and sighed. Of all the people for Harry to fall for, he chooses Snape and Ron didn't know what he wanted to do more; hex Snape for not liking Harry or try to help Harry get over Snape. He decided he would wait until morning to try and talk to Harry. He closed his eyes and dreamed about a certain fair-skinned, blonde haired, Slytherin.

Ginny's eyes kept closing involuntary. She was so comfortable on Hermione's bed she never wanted to get up. "Gin…Gin wake up!" Ginny's eyes snapped open, and they were bloodshot from being tired. She mumbled incoherent words and closed her eyes again. Hermione sighed and started tugging on Ginny's arm. "Ginny, does anyone know you're here?" Ginny groaned and rolled over. Hermione heard a muffled "Lavender and Parvati." Hermione smiled at Ginny's effort and quietly said, "I bet they'll inform Professor McGonagall where you are, so you can spend the night." It wasn't a suggestion she knew, because Ginny was already planning on staying. Hermione put all their books and notes on her desk and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water dial to hot and waited for the bathroom to steam. She took off her robe and began to undress. She put her lingerie in the second laundry basket off to the side. The first basket was for regular clothing, the second was for the delicates. With a flick of her wand all the candles around the vanity were lit and with a soft "nox" the lights were off. On normal days she would take a bath, but since Ginny was here she wanted to keep it sort of quick. She slid under the hot water and closed the see-through shower curtain. She mentally wondered why on earth Dumbledore would pick a shower curtain like that. Then her mind slowly began focusing on Ginny again. The way she smiled at nothing, and nibbled absentmindedly on a lock of her hair while concentrating. She really was an amazing and beautiful young women, Hermione thought. She rubbed vanilla scented shampoo through her hair and sighed contently. Once her hair was rinsed she added the conditioner and started to wash her body. She rubbed the soap onto a washcloth and washed herself. As the washcloth neared her breasts, she brought her other hand up to massage them, moaning as she rubbed her nipples hard. Then her free hand roamed down her body and to her vagina. She added one finger and then another, while her thumb grazed over her clitoris, making her breath catch in her throat for a minute. She pumped her fingers faster and was now moaning loudly, forgetting she had anyone in her bedroom.

Ginny awoke realizing she was still in her day clothes and she wasn't in her bed. She looked around the room and remembered falling asleep on Hermione's bed. Hermione was nowhere in sight and Ginny wondered if maybe she left her here and went to go get someone to escort her back to her dorm. The thought flew out of her heard when she heard a small moan. Her head snapped towards another door in the room which she realized was the bathroom. She walked towards it cautiously and was about to open the door when she heard another moan. They didn't sound like moans of pain so she pressed her ear to the door. More moans could be heard along with heavy breathing. Ginny really hoped her brother wasn't in there with her. She was about to leave the room when she heard Hermione made a noise that made her knees weak and then she heard a breathy "Ginny" being screamed. Ginny raced back to the bed and lay face down. What had just happened? She wondered. Her mind was racing when she heard the door opened. She pretend to wake up. "Did…Did I wake you?" Hermione asked nervously at the sight of Ginny awake. Ginny pretend to be clueless. "Wake me? No I just heard the door open and I forgot where I was for a moment." Hermione looked relieved. "Do you have anything I could wear to bed?" Hermione walked towards her dresser and rummaged through it before tossing Ginny a nightshirt. Ginny changed quickly and climbed under the covers, Hermione followed quickly and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Gin." She said contently. "Night 'Mione." Ginny said as she wiggled closer to the girl next to her.

Draco sat in one of Snape arm chairs by the fire. He stared into it while his godfather stared at him, daring him to speak. "Why don't you even give him a chance?" He said, still not turning his head from the fire. "That's enough, Draco. I don't want to hear anything else about it. He is a boy, I am a man. I am the same age as his parents, he is my student. Nothing can or will happen." Snape growled out. "But you do find him attractive don't you?" Snape was growing angrier by the minute. "Draco, he is a child!" Draco sighed and stood up. "He's not a child. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. You may fool everyone else but you're not fooling me. You can sit here and lie to me all you want, it doesn't matter to me. What matters is you're throwing away a chance to be happy because of your stubbornness." With that Draco walked off towards his room, but not without hearing Snape mutter, "He wont be happy with me." Draco's frown deepened until he got to his bed. His eyes felt like they weighed a ton and he closed them, drifting off into a happy sleep filled with a certain red headed, blue eyed, Gryffindor.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Sexy Sevvie!

**I hope you all like this chapter. I spent a long time writing it and I think my story is going well so far. What do you think?**

* * *

The weeks seemed to go by quicker and quicker. Everyone at Hogwarts noticed a change in the Gryffindor trio. First, Draco was now officially a member and hung out with them all the time. Usually Ron and Draco were making eyes at each other when Ron wasn't with Hermione. Hermione and Ron's relationship began to falter. Hermione and Ginny started hanging out every night, and Hermione wanted to see less and less of Ron. She claimed her and Ginny were doing homework together when secretly they sometimes just talked or just slept. Towards November Ginny noticed her trunk and other belongings in Hermione's room and found a note from Professor McGonagall stating that since they spent so much time together and had sleep over's mostly every night that Ginny was now Hermione's new roommate. Ginny and Hermione were excited about this as they went to go find the boys. Hermione thought that they would most likely be in Draco's room so they went to his door and said the password, skipping inside arm in arm. The three boys sitting on Draco's bed looked up with confused faces. "Are we interrupting?" Ginny asked in a sing song voice. Ginny couldn't hear what their answer was because Hermione stepped forward and screamed "GUESS WHAT!?" no one answered her so she continued, "Professor McGonagall let Ginny move in to my room! We're roommates!" Hermione shrieked happily. Harry turned to Ron to see his reaction, but Ron was too busy staring at Draco from the corner of his eye. Harry gave them a clap and a "woo" in a glum voice. He knew he should be happy that Ginny was making progress with her crush but how could he when he was lonely, sad, relationship-less and bitter? Ginny gave Harry a worried look which he shrugged off. "I need to talk to Ginny and 'Mione I'll come back later, k?" Harry stated getting up and dragging the girls out of the room. "Show me your new room Ginny." They arrived in Hermione and Ginny's room and Harry flung himself on to the bed. "Only one bed?" He asked and gave Ginny a secret wink. She blushed and looked away. No one answered Harry's question and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Draco and Ron sat in silence. Both their hands were inching towards each others but other than that they didn't move. Eventually Draco broke the silence by making a strange groaning sound when their hands met. "I can't hold off any longer Ron, I need to do this." And with that said he used his other hand to turn Ron's head towards his and moved his face towards Ron's, lips meeting in a passionate, but delicate kiss that made both boys shudder. Draco pulled away afraid Ron was going to freak out. Ron didn't move. His eyes were shut and relief was washed over his face. "Do it again." He ordered. Draco smiled and kissed Ron again, this time with more force. They both battled for dominance, but in the end Draco won. His tongue was inside of Ron's mouth, tasting him and massaging his tongue against Ron's. They stopped for a moment and Draco pushed Ron on the bed, getting on top of him and kissing again. Ron had his hands on Draco's arse and was squeezing away. Things would have probably gone further if they didn't hear someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see a blushing Harry. Harry was thankful for robes at the moment because he was so hard. Draco got off of Ron and they both stood up and tried to explain. "Don't need to hear it," Harry said, holding up his hand. "It's time to go Ron." Ron gave Harry a look and he sighed. "Oh alright…" Harry said turning his back to them. Draco gave Ron one last kiss and then Ron and Harry were off. "So when are you going to tell 'Mione that it's over?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks and paled. "Oh my god, 'Mione!" He screeched, grabbing on tightly to Harry's arm. "I HAVE TO TELL HER!" His screams echoed through the dungeons. Harry nodded his head slowly, as to say that he already knew that. "We have to go now!" Ron demanded pulling Harry with him as he ran to Hermione's room.

**Meanwhile at the same exact time…**

Ginny watched Hermione change from the bed. She tried to make it look like she wasn't staring but she was failing miserably. Hermione knew Ginny was looking and loved the feeling. Ever since that night she fingered herself in the bathroom to Ginny she couldn't get her out of her mind! When her robes were off, she quickly grabbed something from her dresser and ran to the bathroom. Ginny was afraid Hermione saw her staring and was afraid to change the rest of her clothes in front of her. Little did Ginny know she was up for a big surprise. 10 minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom with a silver strapless corset on and a silver lace thong. She walked towards Ginny, who had her mouth wide open and was beginning to drool. Ginny wondered if it was a dream but quickly dismissed it when Hermione slowly crawled onto the bed, like a cat. She reached Ginny and came close, her warm breath against Ginny's neck as she whispered, "I know you want me, and I want you too." Ginny snapped, her head lifted and she caught Hermione's lips in a gasp-worthy kiss. Eventually they broke apart for air, as Ginny began unhooking the corset. Both their eyes were filled with lust as Hermione kissed down Ginny's neck. Ginny's hands stopped unbuttoning and found their way to Hermione's arse. She took each cheek in one of her hands and massaged them. Hermione moaned into the kiss until Ginny rolled them over and was now on top. She continued unhooking Hermione's corset until it was open. She stared down at Hermione's hard, tiny pink nipples. She bent her head and tasted the first breast, and then the second, lapping over each nipple and nibbling at them. Hermione's back was arched and she was moaning, her eyes closed. Ginny continued licking and kisses her way down Hermione's stomach and then gently removed the thong. She stared at her body, making Hermione shiver in anticipation. Ginny's tongue was just about to get to one of Hermione's most private body parts when the door flung open. "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed. He stood dead still at what he saw. Harry was behind him with wide eyes, but a smile on his face. Then Ron fainted. After that everything seemed like a blur to Ginny. Hermione had gotten up from under her and put on her bathrobe, while Harry was dragging Ron to the bed. Ginny vaguely remembers getting off the bed before she too fainted.

Harry talked quietly to Hermione while keeping an eye on both the Weasley's. Hermione was in tears and Harry was doing his best to comfort her. "'Mione, he came here to tell you that he made out with Draco tonight, and from what I saw, he liked it." Hermione stopped sobbing when she heard that and looked at her friend to make sure he wasn't lying. "So you don't think he'll mind that I almost had sex with his sister? And by the way haven't you boys ever heard of knocking?" She laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, letting him know she wasn't mad at him. "He knew Ginny liked you so I guess it was only a matter of time before something happened, besides Draco has been crushing on him FOREVER!" They heard a painful moan from the bed and saw Ron was waking up. "Blimey, what happened?" He opened his eyes and then they widened to the size of saucers. "Hermione?Ginny?Draco?" He passed out again. Harry laughed at this and decided it would be funny to dump a bucket of cold water on Ron's face. He conjured up the bucket and did a spell to add the water and on the count of three from Hermione, he emptied it on Ron's head. The only thing that went wrong with the plan was half the water splashed Ginny who was right next to him. Both Weasley's awoke and jumped out of the bed. "WHAT --- THE ---" Ron was cut short when Ginny let out a startling cry and ran for the bathroom. Hermione looked at Ron and then back to the bathroom and bit her lip. "Go on, I think she'd want to see you more than anyone else." Ron said with a small smile, letting Hermione know that he was okay with her dating his sister. Hermione smiled back and gave him a small hug. "Friends forever, don't forget it. You too Harry!" She said in a motherly tone, before walking to the bathroom. The door was locked so she took out her wand and with a silent "Alohomora" the lock clicked open and she entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Gin?" She asked, seeing the beautiful redhead on the floor, face in hands, crying hysterically. Ginny looked up slowly and then back down as a new wave of tears came. Hermione rushed forward and embraced the girl. "Gin, what happened tonight was amazing, I would never have imagined that it could be so good. I never want to forget what happened, and I want to be with you. Ron is fine with it, he has his own thing going on with Draco." Ginny moved her head back from Hermione's chest and looked into her brown eyes. "You mean it?" She asked searching to see if she was being truthful. Hermione nodded her head and leaned forward, touching her lips to Ginny's before pulling away. "Come on." She said pulling Ginny's hand and leading her back into the bedroom. Ron and Harry were now sitting on the bed talking about quidditch. "Typical." Hermione murmured. Ginny giggled at her new girlfriend and gave Harry a smile. "So I guess you ladies worked things out?" Harry said with a smirk. Hermione hit him on the head lightly and scoffed. "Boys! Why did I ever go for them?" She gave Ginny a wink which made the redhead blush. "If you don't mind, we're going to bed." Ginny said pulling Hermione close to her side. Ron rolled his eyes and tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Aw but I wanted to see some hot girl on girl action!" He said sticking his tongue out at Ginny. "Harry, you're gay. Girl on girl action is as hot as herbology to you!" Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and Harry tried to put angrily, which caused them to laugh more.

After that night everyone seemed to be happy but Harry. He was amongst relationships everywhere he turned, and it was hard enough that his friends seemed to be ditching him as their partner. In potions he used to be partners with Draco, until Ron decided he didn't want to wait until after class to see his boyfriend, so they were forced to switch. Harry was now partnered with Pansy Parkinson, who looked like a pug but acted like a bitch. It was nearing Christmas, and Harry was glad that everyone would be leaving so he would have some time alone, although even with his friends he felt more alone then ever. He was trying to stay awake in History of Magic when Hedwig flew through the open window and dropped a parchment on his lap, then flew off. Harry quickly opened the parchment and read the note. "_Harry, Please come to my office after this class is finished. You will be excused from the rest of your classes for the day. The password is 'pasty' -- Dumbledore." _Harry re-read the note over and over and he started to worry. Was there something wrong with Sirius? Why did the headmaster want to see him now and not later? The more he thought the more he worried. Eventually the bell ran signaling the end of class. Harry walked swiftly to the headmaster's gargoyle and said the password. He ran up the stairs and took the brass knocker in his hand, knocking three times. He hear a low "enter" and burst through the door. There were more chairs then the last time he was in there and everyone seemed to be there already. Seated in the chairs were Snape, Draco and Sirius. Snape and Sirius were glaring daggers at each other and Draco seemed happy to see Harry. "Harry!" He said getting up and hugging him. "Hey Dray!" Harry said, happy to see one of his best friends. Sirius looked confused. "Is this the young boy?" He questioned eyeing up Draco. Draco sniggered under his breath and Harry blushed. "No, Sirius, he's just a friend." Snape snorted and sneered. "Something funny, Snivellus?" Snape took out his wand and was about to curse Sirius when they heard a throat being cleared. "Boys, stop this nonsense. I have to have a big talk you with all. Harry, have a seat." He motioned for the seat between Draco and Sirius.

"Headmaster, why are we here?" Draco asked. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and sighed. "First, I have to say I am sorry for any inconveniences that this may cause you. I want you all to know that I tried my hardest to make everyone happy when I planned this." He paused for awhile making everyone visibly nervous. "Just spit it out already, for gods sake." Snape bellowed, causing everyone to turn towards him. "Alright, but no interruptions until I am done!" He looked at Snape and Sirius and then continued, "Sirius, I know you wanted Harry to spend Christmas with you but I have to say it's way too risky. We fear that there may be a spy in the order, so we aren't sure if our headquarters is as secret as we thought. Seeing as both Draco and Severus are not to be leaving the castle, I have decided that they will spend the Christmas holidays together," Snape opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore silenced him with a hand. "Harry will be staying in Draco's room and they will be sharing your quarters, Severus. Yes, that means the bathroom, sitting room and dining room. I am also going to seal any outside entrances. Which means Draco your second door wont be there for the holiday and neither will your entrance door, Severus. Your floo will only be connected to my office, and house elves will come if you call them. I have asked Winky and Dobby to help you, so all you have to do is say their name. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and don't kill each other. I will stop by through floo every Thursday. You will not be able to eat at the feast in the great hall, so I have scheduled the house elves to make you your own little feast. Seeing how tomorrow starts the holidays, Harry you are to pack your things and go down to Draco's room. A house elf will take your belongings to Draco's room so no one notices. As for you two," He looked at Snape and Draco, "No one word to anyone about this. This is for your own safety. Draco, that means you cannot tell the world. I expect you'll want to tell your boyfriend and Miss Granger, and that is fine. But they can not breathe a word of this to _anyone._ For now the plan is to make everyone in the order believe Harry is still going to be staying at headquarters, so if we are attacked, we will know if there is a spy or not. This is for the best." He stopped talking and looked at the four. Harry was pale, Draco looked happy, Snape was livid and Sirius was fuming. "Albus, you can't really expect me to say yes to this! As Harry's guardian I CANNOT allow him to stay with _snivellus _for a whole break!" Dumbledore shook his head and frown. "I'm sorry Sirius, but you have no say. I brought you here so you will know what has to be done." Sirius was now looking murderously at Snape. "Surely, headmaster, there are other ways? Why not lock Potter up in his own dorm?" Snape said icily. Sirius growled at him. "Severus, you know he's protected with you and Draco. If anyone were to come to Hogwarts and attack, he'd be in your hands and I trust you know what to do in that kind of situation." Snape glared at the headmaster. "That's it. No more fighting. Harry is staying with you and Draco, Severus and that's final." He turned his back to them and walked over to Fawkes and began to stroke his beard. "You may leave." He said quietly, not looking back. Sirius stood up and hugged Harry tightly. "Look cub, I'm sorry that you have to stay with _him_," he shot Snape a dirty look, which Snape returned. "But I promise after this nothing like this will ever happen again." He said firmly, before letting go of Harry and walking towards the fireplace. Harry gave Sirius one last sad smile before he walked towards Draco. "Well, I guess we're roommates… Better go tell the others, come on." Both boys headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Boomed Ron from inside Harry's dorm room. Draco and Harry had just finished telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny what Dumbledore had told them. "I know!" Cried Harry, packing his things, "Just what I need, a whole break with Snape telling me how much he hates me! At least in my dreams he likes me." Harry said the last part under his breath but everyone heard him, and gave him looks. He blushed and continued packing. "I don't mind," Draco said looking at Harry. "Me and Harry are friends so it's alright. I'm just going to miss you!" He poked Ron in the chest. "Oi! I'll miss you too, snuggles." Everyone stopped and stared at Ron. "SNUGGLES?!" Hermione, Ginny and Harry said at the same time, cracking up. Draco glared at them all and gave Ron a big bear hug. "Well, that's it. We better go to your room Draco. You all should come too until Dumbledore tells you to go." Harry said hoping to see his friends before they leave. "Alright Harry, we'll meet you down there, I want to give you my present since you'll have much use of it now." Hermione said looking devilish. Her and Ginny strode out of the room. Ron, Draco and Harry walked down to the dungeons and into Draco's room. "You're not…Sharing a bed, right?" Ron asked, trying to mask his jealously. "I hope not, Harry snores!" Harry punched Draco's arm and screamed "Do not!" They fought back and forth until Hermione and Ginny walked back in. Hermione was holding two packages. One was a big box, wrapped with red and white striped wrapping paper, and the other was a smaller box with the same wrapping paper. She put them on the bed.

"Open!" She said, pointing to Harry. Harry greedily opened her gifts and gasped. "PLAY STATION 2! HERMIONE HOW DID YOU KNOW?" His eyes were getting teary and he gave her a hug. "You mentioned it to me a couple of times when you were out of it in the hospital wing and my cousin works with them so I got it for free. I also enchanted it so you wont need a television, you just need to turn it on and it will project on to the wall. Open the other gift!" Harry wiped his eyes and reached for the second box. He tore open the wrapping paper and let out a loud giggle. "'Mione! This is amazing! I've always wanted a game like this!" It was a singing game, almost like American Idol karaoke, expect with better songs. "Like the other games, you have to sing on key to get the points. If they don't like your singing you fail. I have also enchanted this game so you can change the lyrics before you play. So if you like the song but think the lyrics don't fit, you can just change them." Harry jumped on top of Hermione and squeezed her tightly in a bone crushing hug. "Don't forget she's mine!" Ginny said possessively. "Still gay!" Harry said into the crook of Hermione's neck. Everyone laughed. Harry got off and began setting everything up. They were about to play when the door opened and Snape and Dumbledore walked in. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you three need to leave now." Everyone looked sad, but said their goodbyes. Draco and Ron took a long time kissing until eventually Snape had to pull Draco away. With a last wave they were gone, and Harry was feeling alone under Snape's penetrating gaze. "I'm now going to seal the doors from the outside. Only use the floo if it's an emergency, and I mean it Severus." The headmaster left and so did Snape. Harry and Draco forgot about the game when they realized that Harry's things were delivered but there was not a second bed. They decided they would just share for the time being until they could get Snape in a good mood and ask him to transfigure another bed. Around 10PM they got bored. "Hey Harry, lets play the singing game, expect we should dress up!" Harry liked that idea until he realized they didn't have dress up clothes. "How exactly are we going to do that?" He said pointing to his wardrobe and Draco's. "We have to sneak into Snape's wardrobe, he has a whole section full of sexy clothes." At the thought of Snape in leather, Harry's cock seemed to twitch and come to life. He shifted in his robes and followed Draco, praying that Snape wouldn't catch them.

Draco walked on the tip of his toes towards the sitting room, looking to see where Snape was. He caught a glimpse of black hair and saw a book in his hands. He gave a thumbs up to Harry and walked the opposite way towards the narrow hallway. Harry followed behind Draco and they walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. The bedroom looked exactly the same and it did the last time Harry saw in there. Draco walked up to the wardrobe and opened the bottom drawer. Harry peered over his shoulder and looked confused. "Draco, there's nothing in there!" He said in a whisper. Draco gave out a low laugh and took out his wand. He tapped the drawer and said, "Sexy Sevvie" All different clothing appeared in the drawer. Harry had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "Sexy Sevvie?" He said in a loud whisper, causing Draco to let out a "Shhh!" Draco stuffed all the clothes in a duffel bag he brought with him, then tapped his wand on the bag and it shrunk. He stuck it in his pocket and closed the wardrobe. "Lets go." He said and he and Harry ran back to Draco's room. Draco took out the duffle bag and turned it back to its regular size and dumped out the contents. Harry grabbed a pair of tight leather pants and said "mine!" Draco rolled his eyes and continued looking through the clothing. There were leather items, girl clothes (skirts, tight tshirts, heels), glitter and sequined items, and different kinds of stick ons and tassels. The boys picked out what they were going to wear and changed in different corners of Draco's room.

15 minutes later the boys were dressed and turning on the game. Harry was wearing the tight leather pants, which clung to his arse (underneath he worse a visible thong) and he had pink glittery butterfly stickers over his nipples. He was wearing pink stripper heals and had eyeliner on. Draco was wearing a hot pink plaid miniskirt and a too-tight, too-small belly shirt. His lips were glossed and he had eyeliner and eyeshadow on. His hair was in pigtails and he had sparkly stickers all over his showing midriff. The boys both laughed at each other at first but then decided that they liked dressing up when no one was around. Harry was the first to sing, so he looked through songs until he found one he liked, but all he had to do was switch the lyrics. In about 5 minutes he had clicked the song and the crowd began to cheer. Draco sat on the edge of his bed and watch Harry and the screen. Harry began to sing.

"_His voice is echoed in my mind_

_I count the days till he is mine_

_Can't tell my friends cause they will laugh_

_I love a member of the staff_

_I fight my way to front of class_

_To get the best view of his ass_

_I drop a potion on the floor_

_He bends down and shows me more…._

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Boyfriends I've had plenty_

_None like Professor Snape-y_

_That's what I go to school for_

_That's what I go to school for_

_So he may be thirty-three_

_But that doesn't bother me_

_His godsons living in his lair_

_I find a reason to go there_

_I sneak around inside his home_

_To make sure he is alone_

_I see him in his underwear_

_I can't help but stop and stare_

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Boyfriends I've had plenty_

_None like Professor Snape-y_

_That's what I go to school for_

_That's what I go to school for_

_Everyone that you teach all day knows your looking at me in a different way_

_I guess that's why my marks are getting me by_

_I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind_

_I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for_

_I'm what you go to school for_

_He's packed his bag it's in the trunk_

_Looks like he's picked himself a hunk_

_We fly past school to say goodbye_

_My friends they can't believe their eyes…._

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to school for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Boyfriends I've had plenty_

_None like Professor Snape-y_

_That's what I go to school for_

_That's what I go to school for"_

Draco was laughing and clapping by the time the song ended. Harry had been doing hilarious dance moves, eyes never leaving the screen. He bent over a couple of times and snapped back up, a long with shaking his hips and arse to no one. Draco stood up and was about to take the microphone from Harry when they heard a cold voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY CLOTHES?" He stalked forward, eyes blazing with anger. Draco stood in front of Harry and tried to stop his godfather. Snape was to have none of that. "Sev we were just---" He didn't get to finish. "SILENCE!" Snape screamed. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and lead him to the bed. They sat down and waited for Snape to say something else. He stood still, breathing deeply through his nose and out his mouth. His scowl never left his face. "I don't know what was worse, finding you two in here wearing my clothes, or seeing Potter do dance moves in leather pants while singing a song about me." Harry blushed a deep crimson and looked down at the floor. Draco giggled at what Snape said but then shut up quickly when Snape gave him a look. "Explain yourself." He said looking at Draco. "Sev, we were just having fun. We're bored and we decided we wanted to try out the game Hermione got Harry for Christmas. But singing is no fun unless you can dress up so I told Harry that we should and then I opened your wardrobe and took your clothes." Snape closed his eyes and reopened them. "How? How did you know that password? Or that I even _had_ clothes like that?" Draco looked down at his feet and then back up to his godfather. "Father told me about them once before…lessons." He shuddered at the thought. His father always tried to get Draco into BDSM. He said that he should know it if he was going to marry a pureblood bitch like Pansy. Snape realized what Draco was referring to and sighed. "Your father was wrong for teaching you it, and he was even more wrong for telling you what I wear in my private time. Now, I don't want either of you to repeat this. To anyone! Got that?" Both boys nodded. "And Draco," He looked up at his godfather. "Take off my skirt!" Draco giggled again. Harry tried really hard not to think of Snape in Draco's skirt. He kept telling his mind to think of Professor McGonagall in a thong. That didn't help. Images of Snape bending over in a skirt flew through his mind until all he saw were images of it. His cock began to harden again, causing him to yelp because of the already tight leather pants.

Draco and Snape both looked at Harry when he made the noise. "Are you okay?" Draco asked Harry. Harry began to pale and thought of a way to get the pants off without doing it in front of either of them. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered. Snape raised an eyebrow at him and looked down, seeing the bulge in the tight leather pants. He looked back up at Harry and gave him a smirk, his eyes became filled with amusement. "Off, now. I want all my clothes off of you two before I leave." Draco complied and began lifting up his shirt and pulling off the stickers. He then pulled down the skirt and put it on the bed. He was fully naked but didn't seem to care. He walked towards his wardrobe and took out a pair of boxers and put them on. "I'm waiting." He said to Harry, smirk still on his face. Harry ripped the stickers off his nipples and took off the heels. He then slowly began to unzip the leather pants but then stopped. "Professor, please don't make me do this!" He pleaded. Draco turned his head to Harry, confused, until he looked down. He let out a "Oh" before turning towards his godfather. "Sev, I'll make sure the clothes are back in your wardrobe by tonight, I promise." Snape glared at his godson and didn't move. "No, I want them back now. Come on, Potter." Harry hung his head down in shame and removed the pants. He had only a thong left on, which was extremely uncomfortable because his erection was jutting out against the fabric. Snape's smirk deepened as he nodded his head at Harry, telling him he wanted the thong too. Harry removed the thong and handed it to Snape. He felt his cock twitch as his hand brushed over Snape's and he knew that it was probably pointing in Snape's direction. Snape looked down at Harry for a few minutes, before he turned around and left. "What was that all about?" Draco asked curiously. Harry's face burned with embarrassment as he pulled on boxers and a t-shirt. "You might want to go to the bathroom and fix that." Draco said pointing to Harry's erection. "Yeah, I guess."

Harry walked towards the bathroom at a fast pace. He didn't want Snape to see him hard again, so when he got near the sitting room he made a run to the bathroom. The door was closed, like all the rest. Harry took the knob in his hand and turned it fast. He walked in and stopped where he was. There, sitting on the toilet seat, was Snape. His eyes were closed, his head was back and he was clutching the thong Harry was wearing in his hand, which he had near his nose. His trousers were pulled down and he was stroking an impressive erection. His strokes were fast and his balls bounced back and forth against his thighs. After two more strokes he let out a loud groan and cried "HARRY!" Before Snape could notice, Harry had shut the door and ran back to his room. He was now the hardest he had ever been but he couldn't risk going back to the bathroom while Snape was in it. When he walked back in Draco gave him a glance and then laughed. "You're hard again already?!" Harry sat down and told Draco exactly what he had just saw. "I knew it!" Draco cried. "I knew he wanted you. He's such a stubborn git!" Harry laughed. "Tell me about it! These few weeks are going to be really hard…no pun intended." Draco fell off that bed laughing at that. This was only the beginning…

* * *

**tell me what you think! :]**


End file.
